Lever les voiles sur le Passé
by Alliel
Summary: Premiere année des maraudeurs pleins de surprises, mysteres, quidditch,flirt, lycanthropie...ma fanfic s'étale sur toute la scolarité des maraudeurs ....Rewiew Please!!!***Arrivée du CHAPITRE 5***
1. Rencontre dans le Hogwart Express

**Remerciments :**

Coucou tlm ! Voici ma premier fanfic sur les Maraudeurs (alors soyez indulgent),j'espere qu'elle va vous plaire.

J'aimerai d'abord remercier Alohomora, Fred et Georges et Phénéatis qui m'ont bien aidé pour publier ma fic, j'avoue que j'étais quelque peu perdu.Please Rewiew !!!

**Disclaimer : **Malheuresement pour moi les merveilleux perso de l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.Vous devez vous en doutez !Il appartiennent à J.K Rowling.Quelle Chance !Quand meme les personnages que vous decouvrirez m'appartiennent.

**Spoiler :**Nous sommes dans le passé donc … Mais attention je peux des fois faire allusion au futur.J'entreprend surtout pendant une de leurs années de faire un voyage dans le temps et d'expedier le trio d'Harry Potter.Je vous promet je vous reserve plein de surprise.

**Sujet : **Pour l'instant (eh !oui j'en suis que au dèbut) c 'est la premiere année des maraudeurs pdt le Regne de Voldemort.

Au programme plein de blague de nos cher maraudeurs, mysteres, flirt,quidditch et lycantropie…

Je pense étenndre ma Fanfic sur les sept année de scolarité de maraudeurs et peut etre plus mais on y est pas encore…

**Chapter1 :**Rencontre dans le Poudlard Express

_Sirius, tu peux avancé on dirait une veracrasse handicapé tonna un jeune garçon brun

_Hé ! mais j'y peux rien, c'est pas de ma faute, c'est tout plein de Moldus ici répondit le garçon aux yeux noirs.

_Cessez de vous plaindre les enfants, plus la gare est rempli moins il y a deux risques.

Mrs Potter était une grande femme fine au yeux bleus, brune. Elle était chef de la brigade des Aurores dirigée par son mari. 

La famille Potter était une vieille famille de sorcier, très puissante, combattant les forces du mal.

Le Petit groupe composé de Danaé Potter, son fils James Potter accompagné de son meilleur ami Sirius Black parcourait la gare King cross de Londres en vue de trouver la voix 7 1/3 pour prendre le Hogwart Express qui les emmènerai dans la plus grande école de Sorcellerie Mondiale.

En effet Sirius et James rentrés en première année à Hogwart.

_Hé ! Sirius tu peux allé moins vite on dirait un crups qui apprend à marcher dit James

_Très drôle la comparaison et pour ta gouverne on dit pas crups mais on prononce_ croups_ répliqua Sirius.

_ Ouais, c'est ça avance et taie toi dit James ,aÏe hurla t- il,Mrs  Potter venait de lui asséné une tape sur sa tête soi- disant pour lui aplatir ses cheveux qui ne voulait pas restés en place.

Iles arrivèrent enfin devant la voix 7 et 6. Il y avait déjà un groupe de sorcier qui était rassemblé entre les deux voix.

Il faut avouer que ce n'était pas facile, il fallait visé au tiers du mur de brique à gauche de la voix 7, un centimètre de plus et vous rentrez en collision avec le mur , chaque année quelques sorciers mettait une petite étoile à l'endroit précis oú le sorcier devait rentrer en collision avec l'édifice.

La veille pour détendre l'atmosphère , qui était assez tendue, Danaé leur avait raconté sa première rencontre avec Mr Potter, il avait été facilement remarquable car des leur premier voyage il s'était débrouillé pour rentrer dans le mur de brique, ainsi ça malle s'était ouverte laissant en vue les grimoire, les plumes, uniformes, hiboux et têtards et patte de grenouille, seul un Potter pouvait faire quelque chose de semblable.(et un Weasley peut être).

Le petit groupe s'élança alors au devant de la barrière et atteignirent le quai 7 1/3. Le quai avait été rénové pendant l'été, il paraissait plus spacieux et plus claire.                                       

Le poudlard Express brillait et le soleil rayonnait, une journée qui s'annonçait sous le signe  du calme et de la quiétude. Et pourtant…

Apres un dernier au revoir de Danaé Potter, les deux garçons s'engouffrent dans le train en direction de la plus grande école de sorcellerie qui avait pour directeur sans doute le plus puissant sorcier du siècle dernier : Albus Dumbledore.      

_Sirius, il faut trouver un compartiment vide, cria James pour couvrir la voix des élèves.                                             

_Merci, je fais quoi á ton avis ?

Les deux garçons ouvrent plusieurs portes de cabine qui sont toute pleine, la dernière ouverture laissé voir un jeune garçon pas beaucoup plus grand que James, lui aussi devait être en première année, qui essayé de hisser sa valise dans l'étagère adéquate ,ils entrèrent donc.

_Tu veux peut être qu'on t'aide demanda alors Sirius                                                                                             

 L'élève se retourna et laissa voir à Sirius et à James un petit garçon, châtain au yeux vert et jaune, qui paraissait légèrement fatiguer, et avait de légères cernes autour des yeux, lui aussi avait du, sans doute, veiller Hier soir tellement il était impatient d'entrer à Poudlard pensa James.

En effet, pendant la nuit, le garçon n'avait cessé de penser au déroulement que prendrait son année, il n'était pas inquiet du niveau scolaire, il avait été élevé dans une vieille famille de puissant sorcier, non ce qui le tracassait c'était son anormalité. 

Sirius se depecha de l'aider à monter sa malle et ils se présentèrent :

_Je suis Sirius Black et mon ami là, c'est James Potter dit- il en montrant du doigt James                                              

_Moi, c'est Remus, Remus Lupin.                                                                                                                              

_On peut s'asseoir ici ?, Demanda James en désignant une banquette.                                                                     

_Oui, bien sur, s'empressa de répondre Remus.

Sirius aida de nouveau James à monter sa malle  puis ils prirent place tout les deux sur les banquettes Rouges. James se demandait comment engageait la conversation après tout il ne connaissait pas le garçon mais se fut James  qui commença à questionner Lupin qui ne semblait pas s'y attendre comme si on lui parlait rarement ou peu :

_ Alors toi aussi tu rentre en première année ?T'as une idée dans quelle maison va t'envoyer le Choipeau ? Moi, toute ma famille a était à Griffondor, j'ai bien intérêt à mis retrouver !il             avait dit tout ça d'un souffle.                                                                                                                                                 _Oui, j'étais assez étonnez de recevoir ma lettre de Poudlard et …, Sirius le coupa dans son élan.                                                                                                                                                                    

_Tu viens d'une famille moldu ? demanda t- il avide de  savoir.                                                                              

 Remus sembla gêner un moment puis répondit à Sirius : Non, non seulement que…voilà mais je pense aller à Serdaigle et toi demanda t- il à Sirius.                                                                                             

 _J'espère bien aller à Gryffondor.

Il commencèrent à parler de chose et d'autre James penser qu'il venait de se faire un amis pourtant quelque chose le tracassait un peu, pourquoi le garçon avait –il était étonné de recevoir sa lettre, il paraissait être totalement connecté au monde sorcier et de Plus il connaissez tout les joueurs de Quidditch ce qui semblait pour Sirius déjà une bonne raison de l'avoir comme amis.

Il discutèrent un moment de tous les bonbons et de leur collection de carte Chocogrenouille, apparemment il ne manquait à Remus que Gwendoline La Fantasque après que la marchande de confiserie. Il se délectèrent de tant de friandises si bien que leur bouche étaient collés et il n'arrivait pas à parler.

Finalement ils s'en vinrent au sujet de Et-toi-ton-papa-et-ta-maman-ils-font-quoi-comme-metier- ?                                                                                                                                                            

Le père de Remus travaillait comme ministre au service des Créatures Magiques et sa mère était sorcière au foyer.

_Moi ma mère est la chef de Brigade des aurores qui est dirigé par mon père et la mère de Sirius, en ce moment ils ont beaucoup de boulot avec toute les attaques, il parait qu'hier soir il y a eu une intrusion de mangemort au congres de la nationalisation de Cracmol, évidemment il a eut plusieurs dizaines de mort. Pendant toute les vacances ça n 'a pas cessez.                                                    

 _Dis-moi Sirius, est ce que Mr Mc Crups Black appartient à ta famille ? demanda Remus                                             

_Oui, c'est mon oncle d'ailleurs James et moi on a passé une partie de nos vacances dans son domaine dans l'Ohio, la- bas au Etats-Unis il a un grand terrain il fait de l'élevage de _Croups_ noir, tu sais les chiens qui ressemble à des Airedale terrier avant il était élever pour attaquer les moldus mais mon oncle a reçu un permis pour avoir l'autorisation de les dresser à Chien de bar c'est pour ce défendre des attaques des mangemort, ils ont de très grands pouvoirs, mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu mordant normalement ils mordent pas les sorciers Mais comme il fait de la modification génétique ….

Puis les discussions s'en suivirent paisiblement lorsque que la porte fut ouverte á la voler pour laisser place à un grand garçon au cheveux brun qui se présenta tout de suite :

_Salut je m'appelle Frank Longdubas, je suis en première année, vous aurait pas vus un rat, il y a un garçon  qui s'appelle Peter qui a perdu le sien ?                                                                                          

_Non, répondirent t- il en cœur                                                                                                                          

 _Merci, quand même, j'étais voir le machiniste vous ferrez bien de mettre vos robes, Poudlard est en vue puis sur ce il sortit.

Ils enfilerent leur robe de sorcier et sirius sortit les bagages et s'appreterent à sortirent lorsque…

A suivre…

Si vous voulez que je vous sorte le prochain chapitre je veux des rewiews !!

Ndla :Je suis désolé pour le procédé de ressemblance que je suis en train d'enclencher à prpos de Peter et Neville mais certains èlements portent à croirent que le pauvre petit Neville qui se protege sous les ailes de notre trio infernale pourrait mal tourner quels insultes à la mémoire de ses parents !!!

Alliel


	2. Frayeur et Répartion

**Remerciments :**

Coucou tlm ! Voici ma premier fanfic sur les Maraudeurs (alors soyez indulgent),j'espere qu'elle va vous plaire.

J'aimerai d'abord remercier Alohomora, Fred et Georges et Phénéatis qui m'ont bien aidé pour publier ma fic, j'avoue que j'étais quelque peu perdu.Please Rewiew !!!

**Disclaimer : **Malheuresement pour moi les merveilleux perso de l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.Vous devez vous en doutez !Il appartiennent à J.K Rowling.Quelle Chance !Quand meme les personnages que vous decouvrirez m'appartiennent.

**Spoiler :**Nous sommes dans le passé donc … Mais attention je peux des fois faire allusion au futur.J'entreprend surtout pendant une de leurs années de faire un voyage dans le temps et d'expedier le trio d'Harry Potter.Je vous promet je vous reserve plein de surprise.

**Sujet : **Pour l'instant (eh !oui j'en suis que au dèbut) c 'est la premiere année des maraudeurs pdt le Regne de Voldemort.

Au programme plein de blague de nos cher maraudeurs, mysteres, flirt,quidditch et lycantropie…

Je pense étenndre ma Fanfic sur les sept année de scolarité de maraudeurs et peut etre plus mais on y est pas encore…

Chapter 2 :Frayeurs et Répartition

Lorsque le train s'ébranla fortement faisant tomber James sur Sirius et Remus sur James à la renverse comme des dominos, 

Lumière magique vacilla et l'ensemble des occupants se retrouvèrent dans le noir complet.

Dans le silence total qui régnait alors un rugissement se fit entendre, un rugissement qui refroidit vos entrailles, qui vous donne froid dans le dos, un rugissement que vous ne voudriez plus jamais entendre, un rugissement pareil à un hurlement de douleur.

Le train fut en en proie à nouveau à de violences secousses et la lumière reprit alors, dans l'embrasure da la porte se trouver une jeune fille, au cheveux noir, au yeux bleue, et une baguette à la main sur sa robe de Poudlard briller une insigne de Prefet-en-Chef.

_Tout le monde vas bien, ici ? s'exclama t-elle

_Oui, oui ça vas répondirent-ils 

_Ah !c'est vous James, Sirius allez sortez.

La jeune fille, une septième année préfet de gryffondor connaissait bien les deux amis, pour ceux elle était la cousine de James, la fille Cléo Potter marié au frère de Mr Potter, Sam Potter.

_Qu'est ce que c'était ?  s'enquit de demander James

_On sait pas, le machiniste dit qu'il a écrasé un géant ou bien que le train a été saboté par des Mangemorts pourtant il n'y avait pas la marque des Ténèbres, vous avez entendu ce bruit. Etrange…Etrange, elle avait dit ça de façon soupçonneuse comme si il y avait anguille sous roches.

Sarah Potter était comme tout les Potter quelqu'un qui va à l'encontre des ennuis mais qui était une grande érudit elle aspiré l'année prochaine au poste de DCFM (Ndla :Défense contre les forces du mal, j'utiliserai toujours l'abréviation) .

_Charmant, vraiment charmant l'année s'annonce bien vous connaissez l'expression _Qui écrase un Géant va à Azkaban_, tout va bien , tout va bien… dit Sirius

_Arrête, Sirius tu sais bien que se sont que des superstitions, écraser un géant ne porte pas malheur, si tu me disais j'ai écrasé une licorne là je te dirai _Qui écrase une licorne devient un diable à deux cornes_ ,rigola James.

_Descendez, vous aller être en retard pour la répartition.

Les trois garçons descendirent sur le quai et une on entendis une voix  tonner :

_Les premiers années par ici.

C'était Hagrid, le garde Chasse et le Gardien des Clef de Poudlard, c'était un demi- géant, il vivait dans sa cabane à la lisière de la foret interdite. Il les emmena au bord du lac et les élèves de premiers années prirent place dans les barques qui les éloignèrent des bords du lac laissant découvrir les tours principales de Poudlard.

Les canots accostèrent sur les rives du lac et les élèves descendirent des embarcations pour poser les pieds sur la terre ferme.

Le géant Rubeus Hagrid les emmena devant la porte principale du Château qui s'ouvrit laissant place à une grande sorcier svelte, les cheveux tiré en chignon, elle portait des lunette carrée et était tirée à quatre épingles elle s'adressa alors au éleves tremper par l'épaisse pluie qui était tomber sur le lac :

_Bonjour, je suis le professeur MacGonnagall, pr. de Métamorphose et directrice de la maison de Gryffondor nous allons entrez dans la grande Salle ou les élèves vous attendrons pour manger mais avant ça vous allez être repartit dans l'un des quatre maison qui ont pour nom :Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poustouffle et Serpentard, pendant votre séjour au sein du château votre maison sera comme votre second foyer, chaque élève fera gagner des points à sa maison lorsque qu'il obtiendra des résultat convenable en revanche chaque  effraction au règlement fera perdre des points à votre maison tout ca dans le but de gagner la coupe des quatre Maison.

Je vous rappelle que les balais vous sont interdis, à moins que vous vouliez faire le ménage Mr Nott.

Suivez moi.

Puis la grande porte s'ouvrit laissant montrer une immense salle décorer aux couleurs des quatre maisons, on entendit plusieurs Exclamation puis les élèves avancèrent vers le centre de la salle ou il restèrent debout puis le Pr de Métamorphose reprit la parole :

Nous allons procédé á la répartition des élèves de premiers année, quand j'appellerai votre nom vous viendrai vous assoire sur le tabouret  puis je vous coifferez du  choipeaux il sondera votre coeur et vous  assignent à la Maison qui vous  convient le mieux.

Mais avant tout le Choipeaux va vous chanter sa chanson :

Voici un peu plus de milles ans,   
Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,   
Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers   
Dont les noms nous sont familiers :   
Le hardi Gryffondir habitait la plaine,   
Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,   
Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets,   
Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais.   
Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,   
Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,   
Ainsi naquit Poulhard   
Sous leurs quatre étendards.   
Chacun montra très vite   
Sa vertu favorite   
Et en fit le blason   
De sa propre maison.   
Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge   
Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,   
La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence   
Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,   
Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,   
Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,   
Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,   
Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition.   
Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,   
Ils choisirent leurs favoris,   
Mais qui pourrait les remplacer   
Quand la mort viendraient les chercher?   
Gryffondor eût l'idée parfaite   
De me déloger de sa tête,   
Les quatres sorciers aussitôt   
Me firent le don d'un cerveau   
Pour que je puisse sans erreur   
Voir tout au fond de votre coeur   
Et décider avec raison   
Ce que sera votre Maison

_Maintenant quand j'appelle votre nom reprit le Pr :

Fran Alenberg serdaigle

Caius Avery Serpentard

Hills Bonns  Gryffondor

Sirius Black

Sirius s'avanca vers le tabouret lui meme ne savait pas ou il irait il voulez allait á Gryffondor mais sa mere n'avait cessez de lui repetez qu'il éteit vraiment mesquin et qu'il finirai en bon petit Serpentin, James et lui prenait ca à la rigolade mais la les remords d'avoir jetez par la fenetre, avec l'aide de James, la goule de sont grenier, tapé fort sur sa conscience.

Lorsque le choipeau toucha tete une petite voix se fit entendre :

_ Encore un Black, alors quelles sont des qualités, tu es fidele, courageux tu ne trahirai jamais un amis c'est bien su.r Mais en revanche tu t'amuserez bien à embetez tes _vilains_ serpentards alors…. _GRYFFONDOR_

Le cœur de Sirius fit un gros bond dans sa poitrine et il alla rejoindre la table des Lions ou il fut applaudit pas ses nouveaux camarades mais hué par ses mauvaise langue de vipere.

Ainsi plusieurs éleves passerent par serpentard,Serdaigle, Poustouffle et Frank Longdubas a Gryffondor puis _REMUS LUPIN_ !

Remus descendit l'estrade ou il était assigner avec l'ensemble des autres éleves, il fut coiffer du choipeaux et :

_Ah !Tu as un grand secret sur le cœur, tu es mysterieux , intelligent courageux tu ferait un bon Serdaigle…_GRYFFONDOR _!

Il fut lui aussi accueillit à bras ouvert puis le nom de James Potter ce fit entendre dans la salle et le silence tomba, sur son passage il eut quelque murmure : _c'est  le fils de Danaé et Samuel Potter c'est l'arriere arriere petit fils de Dumbledore vous savez quoi…_

James se coiffa du chapeau puis senti les yeux de Sirius se fondre dans les siens :

_Encore un Potter,Du courage, un desir de faire ses preuves grandissaaaannt et une envie de graver son nom dans l'histoire,amuser  ses camarades, intelligent .Tu fera un parfait…_GRYFFONDOR _!

Il fut applaudis par les Gryffondor, les Serdaigles, Les Poustouffle, puis Ian Weasley etait envoyé avec son frère Arthur á Gryffondor puis Dumbledore prit la parole :

_Chers élèves bienvenue à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année, je rappelle au premiers années qu'il est interdis de pénétrer dans la foret interdite et qu'il est interdis de traîner dans les couloirs du château après le couvre feu.

Avant de commencer le repas nous allons chanter l'hymne de Poudlard, sur l'air de Chacun et toute l'école se mit à hurler :

Poudlard, Poudlard, Poud du lard du Poudlard,

Apprend nous ce qu'il faut savoir,

Que l'on soit jeune, vieux ou chauve,

Ou que l'on ait des jambes en guimauves,

On veut avoir la tête bien pleine,

Jusqu'en avoir la migraine,

Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne, 

Qui mijote dans nos crane,

Oblige nous à étudier,

Répètes nous ce qu'on a oublier,

Fait de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse,

Jusqu'à que nos cerveaux crit grâce.

Tout le monde termina la chanson à des moments différents. Puis les plats se remplirent et les élèves commencèrent à manger.

_Sirius tu trouve pas que r'est bélitieux cria James qui dévorai du poulet á coté de James.

Il mangèrent à ne plus pouvoir rien manger quand Dumbledore demanda au préfet de ramener les élèves dans leur tour pour dormir.

Tout les premiers années suivirent leur préfet et atteignirent leur tour, en passant devant le portrait de la Dame en Rose plusieurs acclamèrent la beauté du tableau puis entrèrent (mot de passe :CarenSac).

_Les premières années garçon, votre dortoir ce trouve au 2 eme étage à gauche et les fille à droite. Bonne nuit. Réveil à 7 h, eh oui la préfet avait encore frappé.

Les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs .James, Sirius, Remus et Frank Longdubas se dirigèrent vers les 5 lits à baldaquin chacun prit place et s'appercurent que le cinquième lit était occupé par un autre petit garçon assez grassouillet.

James et Sirius ne l'avait pas vue dans le train et encore moins se faire répartir, était- il un premier année ?

 Se fut Remus cette fois ci qui brisa le silence pour lui demander si il était un premier année.

_Oui, c'est que je refais ma première année, j'ai quelques problème l'année précédente…

Il semblait gêné et Remus eut un moment de compassion pour lui puis ils s'installèrent à leurs aises et commencèrent à discuter.

_Moi, commenca Sirius, je pense qu'on ne vient à Hogwarts qu'une seule fois dans sa vie…

_A part si vous voulez etre prof mais à ce moment-là c'est vraiment plus marrant, coupa James

_Il faut profiter de cette période de sa vie, 7 années pour s'amuser et s'éclater, c'est merveilleux, vous voyez moi je veux que mon nom…

_Soit écris dans l'histoire de Poudlard, que tout les élèves se souviennent de James Potter et Sirius Black, que nos noms soit inscris dans l'histoire, continua James.

_Vous vous etes inspiré d' Epictète ?Rigola Remus

_C'est qui celui la ?

_Laisse tomber, Sirius.

_Moi'je voudrai que mon passage ici marque le futur, je vais être Aurore commença Frank LongduBas.

_Vivre l'instant présent c'est le plus important avait Remus, il y avait un peu de mélancolie dans sa voix.

Les discussions allaient de bon train jusqu'à tard dans la nuit mais  pas une fois Peter n 'avait ouvert la bouche à part le bruit des ses incessants ronflements.

Les quatre garçons s'endormirent s'en savoir que leur camarade de Chambre étiré un grand sourire sur son visage :il semblait avoir enfin des amis.

A suivre…

J'attends des rewiews, j'ai un peu terminez vite parce qu'il est 23 h et demain c'est la rentrée jai écris la premiere partie du ch 3 il faut que je le tape.

Alliel


	3. Réflexion et Premier cours

**Remerciments** :

Coucou tout le monde voici le troisième chapitre qui est tout frais.

Je tiens d' abord à remercier comme il se doit ( on dirait la cérémonie des oscar, lol)

 Alohomora,Fred et Georges et Lily of the Valley et Phénéatis( lisez leur fics, elles sont vraiment super) qui m' on aidé car j' avoue je nageait un peu dans les étapes à suivre pour publier ma fic.

D'autre part j'ai entrepris la traduction de la fiction intitulée Pensiéve de Oy Angelina.

Please Rewiew ! ! !

**Disclaimer** :

Eh ! Oui malheureusement pour moi les merveilleux personnages de l' univers merveilleux d' Harry Potter ne m' appartiennent pas. Vous devez-vous en douter ? ! !Il appartient à J.K Rowling qui nous fait attendre sont 5 eme obus depuis près de 3 ans mnt !

Bon, quand même, j' ai de la chance, les persos que vous découvrirez , eh bien ils m' appartiennent ,ça j' en suis sur vous deviez vous en doutez ! ! !

****

**Spoiler :**

Nous sommes dans le passé donc…Mais attention je peux des fois faire des allusions au futur.

J'entreprend surtout pendant une de leurs année ( j'sais pas encore), un voyage dans le temps ou les contemporain d' Harry POTTER avec lui, Ron, Hermione et peut être qqun d' autre !

Je vous promet je vous réserve plein de surprise, mais le chapter 4 n'arrivera pas avant que j' ai un minimum de 10 Rewiews, c'est que j'ai du boulot, moi !

**Sujet :**

Pour l'instant (eh ! Oui j' en suis qu' au début), c' est la première année des Maraudeurs pendant le règne du terrible et maléfique mage noir VOLDEMORT ( je précise Mr le Pr et Directeur Dumbledore a raison, il ne faut pas avoir  peur de dire son nom crions tous ensemble VOLDEMORt haut et fort ! ! !).

Au programme plein de blagues de nos chers maraudeurs, mystères, flirt ,quidditch bien sur, lycanthropie…

Je pense étendre ma fic ( je sais pas si je l' ai déjà dit plus haut, c' est pas grave)dc dur les sept années de la scolarité de nos petits démons et peut être au dessus, suivant mon inspiration, ça sera long mais avec des … comment dit on ?Des Rewiew…

  
Chapitre 3:Premier cours et réflexions

  
Les aurores se lever sur Poudlard, une légère brise flottait dans le dortoir des premiers années de Gryffondor, tout les lits étaient encore occupés hormis celui de Remus.  
En effet, il était descendu dans la salle commune des lions, il était assis dans un fauteuil prés du feu.  
Remus n' avait pas put dormir de la nuit, il réfléchissez, un dur travail de réflexion.  
Fallait- il qu' il mente à ses amis, Si James et Sirius et lui devenait proche pourrait t_ il se permettre de leur mentir, mais si u contraire il leur révéler son terrible secret , il ne les compterai sans doute plus comme amis et ils s' empresseront bien vite d' aller colporter ma confidence. Etre un loup- Garou n'est pas un fait commun, et nous ne sommes pas du tout accepter!  
Un Grand dilemme!  
Le jeune homme tourmenté sorti de sa réflexion lorsqu'il entendit des bruits lourds, quelqu' un qui dévalait l'escalier.  
Remus regarda l'heure, il était 6 h 30.il n'avait pas vu passer le temps même s'il lui avait paru assez long.  
James arriva le premier et Sirius déboula comme une furie et atterrit sur son meilleur amis.  
  


_Hé!Remus!T' es matinal!Il est 5 h 30 s'étonna Sirius

_tu as oublie de régler ta montre à l' heure d'été ? questionna James

_Nous on est descendu pour préparer notre première farce, James en a une petite dans la tete commença Sirius

_Une petite blague qui sera tout de même marquée dans les annales !Comment…

_infliger une sortilège de rire à l' ensemble de la Grande Salle en épargnant la table des professeurs continua James, je crois que l' idée mais venue quand j' ai vue le ptit Rogue se faire envoyer à Serpentard et rejoindre son copain Malfoy, eh ben j' ai failli tomber de ma chaise lorsqu' il a trébuché, et que j' ai aperçu son boxer, c' était des vifs d'or sur un fond rouge, les couleurs de Gryffondor, pour un Rogue… rigola t-il

_Mais comment allez vous faire pour ensorceler l'ensemble de la grande salle en épargnant le corps enseignant ? demanda Remus

c'est assez compliqué, il faudrait y aller ce soir et jeter un coup d'œil pour voir comment jeter le sort su les quatre tables de 4 maisons, même sur nous évidemment, mais il nous faudrait un septième année pour jeter un sortilège de bouclier protecteur_ proteris _les sorts minimes mais de grandes envergures répondit Sirius .

_Et vous une idée de la personne à qui vous allez demander ?

_Tu sais Remus, je pense savoir dit James mais Sirius hésite.

_Il veut demander à sa cousine, Sarah, c'est la prefet-en-chef de gryffondor j'sais qu'on peut lui faire confiance, c'est sur mais si elle veut garder son poste c'est dangereux dit Sirius.

_Oui, mais elle, contrairement à nous, ne cherche pas la gloire, elle a de l`expérience ça fait sept ans qu'elle fait des tours à ses profs et ils ont jamais sut que c'était elle, elle agit dans l'anonymat total chez les profs mais les élèves l'ont toujours couvert continua Sirius

_Ce plan se tient mais tout de même vous commencez fort.

_Tu rigoles, commence Sirius, on n'est quand première année, on a plein d'idée (Ndla :moi aussi j'ai plein d'idées), c'est une petite farce, ça rentrera dans la catégorie des _contes-qu'on- raconte aux- enfants_ …

_Mais nos prochains projets seront des légendes finit James

_Vous semblez bien sur de vous ? Et vos études vous y pensez ?

_Ne t'inquiètes pas on est à fond dedans !On peut te faire confiance pour garder le secret ?

Remus réfléchit un instant puis répondit :

_Bien sur, je connais même un second sort qui pourrai vous faciliter la tache et vous évitez de demander à Sarah, il suffit de jeter un sortilège de confusion sur la table des profs et ainsi ça sera le chaos  total !

_T'es vraiment sympathique, on n'y avait pas pensé, c'est même très intelligent et ça sera surtout beaucoup plus marrant s'exclama Sirius.

_Faut pas que ça devienne une habitude répondit- il en rigolant.

_Si on descendait pour bien inspecter la salle lanca James.

Puis les trois élèves descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Remus les suivit un peu à contre cœur, il ne voulez pas donner une autre raison « valable » au gens de le mépriser.

En arrivant dans la Salle, il s'aperçurent que déjà une partie des Professeurs et des Préfets était déjà installée. Leur excursion était donc remise à plus tard.

Le Pr Dumbledore était assez étonnez par l'arrivée de trois Gryffondor de première année et les invita à s'asseoir à leur table.

Il commencèrent à manger puis les élèves affluèrent et les discussions allaient de bon train, on parla notamment du « boxer » de Severus Rogue, puis de Quidditch, en passant par les collections et les échanges de cartes Chocogrenouilles.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient tous, James aperçu une jeune fille, sans doute une première année, conversant avec une deuxième fille, elle avait des cheveux auburn et des yeux vert émeraude, elle était vraiment…

_Eh !James tu rêves ? Sirius le sorti de sa contemplation et l'obligea à s'intéresser à la table des professeurs.

_C'est qui le prof à coté de McGonagall ? questionna Sirius

Un cinquième année lui répondit :

_C'est le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il s'appelle Fanells.

_Il est Sympa, il en a pas l'air ? demanda à son tour James

_Aucune idée, il est nouveau, aucun professeur de DCFM n'a duré plus d'une année depuis Grindelwald, on dit que quand il a quitté son poste et qui s'est tourné vers la magie noire, il aurait maudit le poste et depuis personne n'a réussi à se maintenir : morts prématurés , mangemorts, assassinat…

L'ensemble des premières années grimaça puis Remus demanda à Tods Full, le cinquième année, qui était le prof à coté de l'enseignante de divination :

_Lui c'est Herbie Willer , un peu excentrique et assez embêtant c'est le directeur de la Maison de Serpentard,  il ne cesse de les favoriser, évidemment c'est un ancien Serpentin.

_Je sens qu'on va s'amuser de plus on l'a tout de suite durant 2 h avec les Serpentard, Sirius avait dit ça sur un ton ironique alors que Sarah distribuait les emplois du temps.

_A mon avis il faudrait mieux y aller si on veut pas être en retard lanca  Remus.

L'ensemble des élèves se levèrent,les Gryffondor prirent les escaliers menant au cachot.

_Sirius tu fais quoi là ? Tonna James qui était accroupie par terre.

_Je fais mon lacet, ne m'attends pas.

_Oui, c'est ça comme ça on te retrouvera dans des années parce que tu te seras perdu et que malencontreusement tu t'es retrouvé dans les oubliettes du château que nous ouvrons une fois toute les 120 ans !

_Tu vois j'ai eut largement le temps de faire mon lacet pendant que tu parlais et maintenant on a perdu l 'ensemble de la classe, ça fera pas un grand changement on sera deux dans les oubliettes cria Sirius.

Sirius disait vrai les 1 ère année n'était plus en vue et Poudlard n'était pas un lieu public ou il était indiqué _toilette pour femme :à droite, toilette pour homme :à gauche, guichet : Devant vous…,_ ils étaient donc belle et bien perdu.

Une voix les tira de leur réflexion :

_Oh ! des premières années !j'adore les premières années !Voyez-vous quand j'était en première année à Gryffondor…

_Eh !Mais c'est Nick-quasi-sans-tete coupa Sirius

_Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Sir Nicholas de …

_Vous aimez vraiment les premières année de Griffondor coupa cette fois James

_Mais bien sur je vous l' assure…

_Alors vous pouvez peut-être nous aidez ! interjecta de nouveau Sirius

_On cherche chemin des Cachots ! s'exclamerent-ils

_Oh ! le domaine du Maître des potions, le Mr de Glace ! Suivez-moi !

_Eh !

_Ah ! Excusez moi j'avais oublié que vous ne passiez pas à travers les murs !C'est un raccourci vous arriverez en avance !

Ils ne risquez pas d 'arrivez en avance puisque ça faisait dix minutes qu'ils poiroter lui et Sirius.

Mais apparemment le fantôme connaissait bien un moyen rapide d'y accéder car lorsqu'ils arrivèrent il y avait personne devant la classe.

_Regardes si la portes est fermez, il sont sans doute rentrés ! demanda Sirius à James.

La porte était verrouillez et on voyait on fond du couloir une masse noire approchait, il s'agissait des élèves de premières années qui paraissait bien essoufflez.

Le professeur les accompagnait, mais ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'il n'était pas dans le rang car il était trop occupé à crier sur le pauvre petit peter.(Ndla : j'ai honte d'écrire ça, pour me faire pardonner, j'écris son nom sans majuscule ! Niark !)

Ils entrèrent , ils décida de placer les Serpentard à gauche et les Gryffondor à droite pour commencer un cours dans le silence disait- il.

Sirius et James été rassurés, au moins ils n'aurai pas à subir ces _langues fourchues (Ndla :Nouvelle expression assignée par moi aux petits serpentins !)._

Il était vrai que le Pr Willer n'était pas un personnage d'une douceur extrême. Sa voie doucereuse (Ndla :Comme qui ? Vous vous en doutez !) faisait froid dans le dos et toute participation à son cours coûtaient des points aux Lions, et oui, il cherchait toujours la ptite bête, le petit défaut de notre réponse, même une faute de syntaxe pour faire ce qu 'il aimait le plus, rabaisser les Gryffondor en particulier les plus jeunes.

_Potter !Qu' est ce que le napel et le tue – loup ?Alors plus vite répondez ! ! !

_C' est une potion… commença James

_Que voulez-vous que ce soit Potter ! ! ? coupa Willer

_J' ai pas fini !Ses propriétés sont curatives chez le loup- garou durant sa métamorphose et le rend à l' état de loup inoffensif.

Le professeur le regarda puis il s'exclama :

_Inoffensif !

Sirius jura qu' il avait vu son regard se poser sur Remus, mais pensa après que s' était le fruit de son imagination. 

_Eh bien Potter je vois que vous n' etes pas si intelligent que vous le laissez paraître, la réponse que j' attendais ce n ' était aucunement ça, le tue- loup et le napel sont de l ' aconit.

5 points de moins pour Gryffondor dit – il laissant apparaître un rictus sur son visage.

(Ndla : A croire que les profs de potion se passe le mot, peut-être que le ptit Rogue a bien aimé ma scène et qui la décidé de me la plagiait 20 ans plus tard…)

Du coté gauche de la salle, des rires se firent entendre.

Tout le cours se déroula dans la même ambiance « Morose » , le temps parut assez long si bien que lorsque les deux heures de cours se terminèrent Sirius pensa que la nuit était déjà tombée.

James, Sirius, et Remus rangèrent leurs affaires puis s'apprêtèrent à sortir lorsque Remus reçu de plein fouet Peter Pettigrow, Lucius Malfoy, un serpentard lui avait fait un croche-pied.

Peter s'excusa timidement puis leur proposa de les emmener en salle de Métamorphose pour leur premier cours avec le Pr McGonagall.

_Vraiment James, c'est courageux d'avoir tenu tête _Mr_ Willer lanca t-il.

_De quoi tu parle lui ? demanda t-il

_Eh bien tu lui a répondu au prof, tu lui a coupé son élan et tu lui a répondu que si il te laisser finir tu pourrai parler !Peter avait dit ça avec une onces d'admiration dans la voix.

_A mais c'était rien c'est normal, je vais pas me laisser rabaisser par ce troll !

_Faut pas te laisser faire par ces Serpentard, tu vaux 12 fois mieux que eux (Ndla :dsl pour les pros du livres, vous avez compris la comparaison je suppose).

Il se retrouvèrent devant la Salle que Peter indiqué comme celle de Métamorphose, elle était vide, seul un chat ronronnait sur le bureau (Ndla :j'ai eut du mal a voir Mcgonagall ronronner), on entendit un léger  _pop,_ le chat avait disparut laissant apparaître leur Directrice de Maison.

Il eut quelques exclamations pour l'effet de surprise qu'avait produit sa transformation puis d 'autres interjections de jeunes gens qui pensait qu'elle serai absente.

Elle les invita à rentrer et a prendre place puis pendant une heure et demie elle leur exposa les lois et le règlement d'intérieur du Collège Hogwarts.

La jeune fille que James avait entrevue dans la Grande Salle leva la main.

_Oui Mlle Evans ?

La jeune fille avait donc un nom pensa James.

_Je voudrai savoir si les examens de fin d'année comprenaient toutes les matières ? Questionna t- elle.

_Toutes hormis celle de vol.

_Alors, c'est vraiment pas logique, ça chuchota Sirius à Remus.

_Vous avez quelque chose à dire Mr Black ?

_Non, dit- il avec un sourire charmeur

McGonagall rougi quelque peu puis repris la suite de son cours.

En plus , pensait James,_ Mlle Evans_ semblait intelligente…

Le cours se termina et les élèves  sortirent en direction de la Grande Salle.

Le repas fini, il avait mangé des pattes de Graphorns avec des cuisses de grenouille,Remus n'avait pas voulu de ses grenouille, il disait qu'il appréciait les grenouilles mais comme animal de compagnie, et Peter s'était chargé de manger sa part, Bref, ils n'avaient pas cours cette après- midi, ils sortirent dans le parc de Poudlard.

L'air était frai et fort agréable, ils s'assirent tous les quatre au bord du lac et chacun d'eux pensait :

Une année qui avait l'air de s'annoncer fort bien sous tous les angles…                                             A suivre… 

Pour l'instant les chapitres sont un peut court mais ça va venir.Des petites rewiew ne serai pas mal perçue !

J'ai pas trop développé le cours de potion dsl.

Alliel


	4. Lila et Lily

**Remerciments** :

Coucou tout le monde voici le quatrième chapitre qui est tout frais. Je pense que je vais faire un chapitre par semaine.

Je tiens d' abord à remercier comme il se doit ( on dirait la cérémonie des oscar, lol)

 Alohomora, Fred et Georges et Phénéatis et plus particulièrement Lily of The Valley car en plus pour l'instant à l'a l'air d'être ma seule lectrice !( Lisez leur fics, elles sont vraiment super) qui m' on aidé car j' avoue je nageait un peu dans les étapes à suivre pour publier ma fic.

D'autre part j'ai entrepris la traduction de la fiction intitulée Pensiéve de Oy Angelina.

Please Rewiew ! ! !

****

**Disclaimer** :

Eh ! Oui malheureusement pour moi les merveilleux personnages de l'univers merveilleux d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Vous devez-vous en douter ? ! !Il appartient à J.K Rowling qui nous fait attendre sont 5 eme obus depuis près de 3 ans mnt !

Bon, quand même, j' ai de la chance, les persos que vous découvrirez, eh bien ils m' appartiennent,ça j' en suis sur vous deviez vous en doutez ! ! !

********

**Spoiler :**

****

Nous sommes dans le passé donc…Mais attention je peux des fois faire des allusions au futur.

J'entreprends surtout pendant une de leurs année ( j'sais pas encore), un voyage dans le temps ou les contemporain d' Harry POTTER avec lui, Ron, Hermione et peut être qqun d' autre !

Je vous promet je vous réserve plein de surprise, mais le chapter 4 n'arrivera pas avant que j' ai un minimum de 10 Rewiews, c'est que j'ai du boulot, moi !

**Sujet :**

****

Pour l'instant (eh ! Oui j'en suis qu' au début), c' est la première année des Maraudeurs pendant le règne du terrible et maléfique mage noir VOLDEMORT.

Au programme plein de blagues de nos chers maraudeurs, mystères, flirt ,quidditch bien sur, lycanthropie…

Je pense étendre ma fic ( je sais pas si je l' ai déjà dit plus haut, c' est pas grave)dc dur les sept années de la scolarité de nos petits démons et peut être au dessus, suivant mon inspiration, ça sera long mais avec des … comment dit on ?Des Rewiew…

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

****

Premiere journée de cours, rencontre avec le professeur de Potion, Mr Herbie Willer. James remarque une certaine _Mlle Evans_.

Présentation d'une partie des personnages.

Je vais faire en sorte que ce chapitre soit assez long.

**Rappel-des-personnages-cités-dans-les-chapitres-précèdents :**

****

Danaé Potter :Mère de James Potter, chef de la brigade des Aurors

Sarah Potter :fille de Cléo et Sam Potter, cousine de James.

Sam Potter :Frère du père de James, mari de Cléo.

Cléo :Mère de Sarah sœur de Danaé, femme de Sam, tante de James, marraine de Sirius.

McCrups Black :oncle de Sirius, éleveur de croups, habite l'Ohio .

Frank Longdubas :1 ère année Gryffondor, camarade de chambre de Remus, Sirius,et James puis futur père de Neville .

Fran Alenberg :1 ère année Serdaigle.

Caius Avery :Serpentard 1 ere année

Hills Bonns:1 ère année Gryffondor

Mr Fanells:Pr de DCFM

Mr Herbie Willer:Maître de Potion surnommé l'homme de Glace.

Tods Full :5 eme année Gryffondor.

CHAPITRE 4:Lila et Lily 

La fin de la journée arriva, et les quatre amis se résignèrent à rentrer dans l'enceinte du château.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur salle Commune pour faire l'imposant devoir que leur avait demandé des ce premier jour leur maître de Potion si apprecíé.(Ndla : Rire Ironique de Alliel).

- Tu me passe mon livre de Potion, James, il est juste à coté de toi demanda Sirius.

- Tiens.

- Merci, tu sais quoi répondre pour le QCM de Métamorphose, Remus ?

- A quelle question ? demanda le loup-Garou

- A toute, ironisa Sirius.

- On devrai allait à la bibliothèque répondit Remus.

- Le premier jour !Rouspétèrent Sirius et James en même temps.

- Eh !les interpella Mlle Evans, je peux venir avec vous ? demanda t'elle.

- Bien sur ! S'exclamèrent en même temps Sirius et James.

- Je m'appelle Lila , Lila Evans.

- Nous, nous, sommes Sirius, le brun à coté de toi, Remus, il désigna Remus du doigt et Peter là et moi je suis James.

Sirius regarda son meilleur amis d'une drôles de façons partageait entre l'admiration à attirer les filles dans ses filets avec une telle légèreté puis avec une once de mépris pour lui avoir piqué sa manœuvre.

Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque alors que dans un coin de la salle commune, dans un fauteuil rouge, une jeune fille ressemblant étrangement à Lila les regardait s'éloigner en s'exclamant :'' Vraiment celle-la !Elle perd pas son temps !''puis elle se replongea dans son livre.

***********                                           *************                                        **************                                      *************

Pendant ce temps les cinq élèves étaient déjà arrivés aux abords de la bibliothèque. Puis entrèrent, la pièce était immense et poussiéreuse, à coté de l'embrasure de la porte se tenait un comptoir avec une montagne de livre qui permettait toutefois de distinguer une femme, sans doute la bibliothécaire.

- Jeune gens si c'est pour vous amusez déguerpissez et vite cria t-elle.

- Non voulions seulement ''visiter'' le rayon potion de votre domaine ironisa Sirius avec son sourire tapageur sur le bout des lèvres.

La vieille pie s'apprêta à répondre mais elle s'y refusa à jouer le jeu d'un gamin de onze ans. 

- Au fond à gauche, déclara t-elle finalement.

Lila s'installe sur une table du fond, posa ses affaires quand Sirius lui aussi s'installa à sa table.

Elle se leva et lui dit :

- Je vais regarder les livres de potions pour voir si je trouve quelque chose ?

Sirius, hébété parce qu'il venait de se passer la regarda s'éloignez de la table et dit à voix haute :''Ma parole, elle me fuit c'te fille !''. Puis lui aussi se leva pour allé passer les rayons à la loupe, il tomba sur plusieurs livres plutôt intéressants, les prit puis son œil fut attiré par un livre à la cote dorée incrustée de lettres en Argent _Comment devenir Animagus…_­­­de Frederus Plumedorée, ce livre n'avait réellement rien à faire dans ce rayon et encore moins dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, devenir Animagie était interdis aux élèves et très réglementé en ce qui concerne les Adultes. Il le remit à sa place et repartis en direction des tables lorsqu'un seul rayon le séparé des tables, il vu arriver James et Lila discutant, portant des livres dans ses bras.

James s'assit à la place qui fut quelques moments plutôt la place de Sirius et ouvrit un des livres, le feuilletant et parlant à la rouquine en même temps.

Sirius était réellement subjugué par la vue qui s'offrais à lui. 

Est es ce une farce que son meilleur ami lui faisait ou bien le narguait t-il ?

*************                         ***************                      **************                       ***************                                     ******************

James et Lila étaient installés à une table de la bibliothèque  prés du rayon de potion et feuilletaient des livres tout en parlant.

- Donc tu viens d'une famille moldue ?

- Et tu es la seule sorcière dans la famille ?

- On va dire on pourrai formé qu'une mais…

James ne comprit pas vraiment ce que signifie cette tirade.

- Et ça te plait d'être une sorcière ?

- Eh bien je suis qu'au deuxième jour de ce merveilleux rêve, des fois je me demande si je vais pas me réveiller, depuis que j'ai reçu cette lettre je me demande si je suis pas une Schizophrène complètement paranoïaque. 

- Je comprends. Dis moi nous sommes qu'au début de l'année et tu pense déjà aux examens de fin d'année ? s'étonna t-il de sa remarque en cours.

- De quoi tu parle ? Lui répondit-elle, il y a des examens à la fin de l'année ?

- Oui, tu n'étais pas au courant ?

- Non.

Elle n'était peut être pas Schizophrène ni paranoïaque mais elle ne semblait pas avoir une grande mémoire.

- A part ça qu'est ce qu'il te plait ?

- J'adore faire des farces, m'amuser en bref vivre s'exclama t-elle.

- Alors tu dois aimer le Quidditch ?

- C'est quoi ça ?

- C'est le sport des sorciers, il se joue sur des balais, c'est vraiment super !

- A sans doute, s 'exclama t-elle toute enthousiaste, et il y a des équipe à Poudlard ?

- Oui bien sur, une pour chaque maison, mais il faut être au moins en seconde année pour intégrer le sein de l'équipe.

Lila afficha un air déconfit à l'entente de cette information puis tout deux plongèrent dans leur livre.

Lila leva sa tête de son bouquin et dit :

- Tiens ici il nous explique la recette d'une potion ayant la faculté de nous transformer en Balai de Course, on pourrai peut-être essayer de se faire sélectionner sous cette forme, ironisa t- elle.

- Bonne idée !

Puis de nouveau ils se réfugièrent dans la lecture de leur ouvrage respectif. Puis tout à coup James leva les yeux et la regarda, elle avait les yeux bleu clairs hors la fille qu'il avait aperçu  au petit déjeuner, il en était sur, avait des yeux verts, ils avaient une couleur tellement profonde qu'il ne pouvait se tromper. Il vit Remus arriver ce qui le fit sortir de sa réflexion.

- Et James, tu sais ou est Sirius ?Je le cherche depuis trois heures !

- Aucunes idées…

- Il etait à la place de James tout à l'heure le coupa t-elle.

- OK, vous avez trouvez quelques choses ou rien ?

- Tu sais le sujet _Comment enfermer la peur dans un flacon et puis comment la diluer_ ce n'est pas un sujet traité dans tout les livres de potion !

***********                            ***************                                     ****************                    *****************                   ***************                      

Sirius sortis de la bibliothèque en emportant ses livres, il ne voulait pas rester là-bas en train de regarder son meilleur ami le défier et le provoquer.

Il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, donna le mot de passe à la Grosse dame en Rose, Car-en-sac , puis entra.

Il déboula dans la salle commune avec fracas puis alla s'installé sur une table semblant libre la plupart des occupants de la salle commune se retournèrent sur son passage et on entendis _vraiment ces premières années, aucun respect pour les autres…._

Il ouvrit bruyamment ses grimoires puis se mit à les lire.

- Eh ! Sirius ça vas ? c'était Frank Longdubat son cinquième camarade de chambre.

- Oui, oui ça vas répondit-il

- T'as vu la tête que tu tire !

- Eh !Alors !Voilà je fais une drôle de tête et alors ça dérange quelqu'un hurla t-il à travers la grande salle, Hein ça vous dérange !??

Puis il se leva, et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons. Il entendit des pas, quelqu'un le suivait, il se retourna puis aperçu Lila.

Elle passa devant lui puis il l'interpella :

- Alors tu n'est plus avec James, il mit l'intonation sur le nom de son Ami

- Pardon, demanda t-elle

- Ouuaiis tu t'accapare mon meilleur ami, te gene pas.

C'étais la première fois que Sirius Black parlait comme ça à une fille mais là c'était trop fort, non seulement elle ne s'intéresser pas à lui mais en plus elle tombait sous le charme de James !

- Tu dois faire erreur, je ne suis pas Lila, je suis Lily, Lily Evans.

- C'est bien Lila, elle saute  sur tout ce qui bouge.

Sirius parut offensé un moment puis continua :

- Vous etes jumelle ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça…

- Dis moi pourquoi tu a hurlé comme un fou dans la salle ?

- Oh !J'ai rien compris à ce truc de potion mentit-il à moitié.

- Tu veux que je t 'aide ? proposa t'elle

- Oui je veux bien. répondit-il.

Puis ils s'installèrent tout les deux sur les marches des escaliers et elle commença à lui expliquer :

- Tu sais ce sujet _Comment enfermer la peur dans un flacon et puis comment la diluer_, il ne faut pas le prendre au premier degré selon moi ca signifie toute autre chose….

Il parlèrent du devoir puis de choses et d'autres pendant deux heures environ quand les élèves commencèrent à affluer. Ils séparèrent et chacun monta dans leur dortoir respectif.

Lily aussi semblait une fille sympa mais elles semblaient si différentes…

*************                         *************                         **************                       ***************                      ***************                      ************

James montait les escaliers menant aux dortoirs en compagnie de Lila, il la quitta devant sa porte. Puis s'effondra devant la porte, devant tant de beauté.

Alors qu'il se relevai il entendit des cris et reconnue la voix de Lila et une autre qui semblai étrangement similaire :

- Alors tu ne perds pas ton temps, toi, Lila

- Mais ca te regarde si moi je veux me faire des amis !

- Rassure toi je me suis fais des amis, d'ailleurs le grand brun de ta bande est très sympa, ne t'en fait  pas pour ta sœur par contre moi je m'inquiète de ton cas. Tu sais tres bien que maman t'étriperai si elle davait que tu sortais avec un garcon…

- Mais qui te parles de sortir avec un garcon, je veux seulement me faire des amis déjà que  je suis un peu pommé ici coupa Lila mais évidemment Lily elle est parfaite, tu finiras prefete, tu vera bien.

- J'y compte bien, tu viens ici poout travailler ou pour t'amuser, je suis sur que tu n'a même pas fait ton devoir de potion.

- Non, j'ai essayer.

- Ah !oui c'est tres different, resultet il n'est pas fait.

- Vous aller arrete de vous chamailler les filles, on voudrai dormir ,s'exclama une premiere année.

- La ferme Thomas cria Lila .

- Oh !Fait attention comment tu parles, on entendis un bruit de froissement qui signifier que quelqu'un venait de sortir de son lit puis un bruit sourd traduisant une claque Lila aurai sans doute recu.

- Mais tu es folle, Lila se leva à son tour puis on entendis des hurlements distinctifs puis…

- Il faut les séparer, Dana ettrape Lila moi je prend Lily cria une deuxieme fille.

- Et moi je fais ?quoi cria une troisieme personne.

- Saria tu va appeler le féroce pr McGonnagall !

Tout d'un coup on n'entendit plus rien seulement le bruit des pas legers qui signifié que les filles s'étaient recouchées dans leur lit distinctif.

James se résigna à rentrer au dortoir des garcons, alors Lila avait une une sœur en premiere année qu'il n'avit même pas vus, et la  elle avait les yeux bleus et non vert, James  passa devant les deux prefetes de Gryffondor Emma et Edna Phiryus, des jumelles puis s 'exclama :

- Des jumelles !Une aux yeux bleus l 'autre au yeux vert, une plutot sympas et l'autre intello.

Il rentra dans le dortoir puis regarda alternativement Sirius et les lits vides de Remus et Peter.

- Ou sont-il ?

- Comment je le saurai, tu crois que je suis devin !

- Ouah !Pas besoin de mordre !

- Je crois qu'ils sont encore dans la salle commune, je les ai vus il travailler le devoir de potion. Dit Frank

- Merci, puis il s'adressa à Sirius, c'est ce soir…

************                          ***************                      ***********                            ****************                    ****************                    *************

- Tu sais Remus tu as beau m'expliquer j'ai vraiment rien compris à ce devoir dit Peter en ouvrant la porte du dortoir

- C'est pas étonnant ironisa t-il

- Ah ! Remus, Peter on vous attendez !

- C'est ce soir, on doit aller inspecter la grande salle chuchota t-il de facon à ce que Frank n'entende pas .

Toute trace mauvaise humeur s'affaca du visage de Sirius pour afficher son habituel sourire malicieux.

- Et c'est parti pour une folle nuit.

La nuit promettai d'être longue pour les quatre amis.

A suivre…

Alors il vous à plus ce chapitre ?Ben dites- le moi !

Alliel


	5. Excursion et Mises au point

**NOTES :**

Oups ! J'essaye de me cacher ! Je suis vraiment désolé, ça doit faire environ deux semaines que mes profs font grève, et moi je vous ai même pas pondu un nouveau chapitre, je me sens toute…, mais faut dire, deux semaine de répit après deux semaines de vacances sa fait du bien…

Mais réjouissez vous, je crois que ce chapitre sera le dernier du mois, parce que je dois réviser le brevet, souhaitez moi bonne chance…

**Remerciments** :

Coucou tout le monde voici le cinquième chapitre qui est tout frais. Je pense que je vais faire un chapitre par semaine.

Je tiens d' abord à remercier comme il se doit ( on dirait la cérémonie des oscar, lol)

 Alohomora, Lily of The Valley, Lyby et Math mes seuls rewieweurs!!( Lisez leurs fics, elles sont vraiment super) 

Please Rewiew ! ! !

****

**Disclaimer** :

Eh ! Oui malheureusement pour moi les merveilleux personnages de l'univers merveilleux d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Vous devez-vous en douter ? ! !Il appartient à J.K Rowling qui nous fait attendre sont 5 eme opus depuis près de 3 ans mnt !

Bon, quand même, j' ai de la chance, les persos que vous découvrirez, eh bien ils m' appartiennent, ça j' en suis sur vous deviez vous en doutez ! ! !

********

**Spoiler :**

****

Nous sommes dans le passé donc…Mais attention je peux des fois faire des allusions au futur.

J'entreprends surtout pendant une de leurs année ( j'sais pas encore), un voyage dans le temps ou les contemporain d' Harry POTTER avec lui, Ron, Hermione et peut être qqun d' autre !

Je vous promet je vous réserve plein de surprise, mais le chapter 6 n'arrivera pas avant que j' ai un minimum de 15  Rewiews, c'est que j'ai du boulot, moi !

**Sujet :**

****

Pour l'instant (eh ! Oui j'en suis qu' au début), c' est la première année des Maraudeurs pendant le règne du terrible et maléfique mage noir VOLDEMORT.

Au programme plein de blagues de nos chers maraudeurs, mystères, flirt,quidditch bien sur, lycanthropie…

Je pense étendre ma fic ( je sais pas si je l' ai déjà dit plus haut, c' est pas grave)donc sur les sept années de la scolarité de nos petits démons et peut être au dessus, suivant mon inspiration, ça sera long mais avec des … comment dit on ?Des Rewiew tout peut devenir réalisable…

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Journée de cours, recherche du devoir de potion mais surtout découverte des deux jumelles Evans : Lily et Lila . 

Accrochage superficiel entre Sirius et James, discussion entre James et Lila Sirius et Lily.

**Les Personnages cités :**

****

Danaé Potter :Mère de James Potter, chef de la brigade des Aurors

Sarah Potter :fille de Cléo et Sam Potter, cousine de James.

Sam Potter :Frère du père de James, mari de Cléo.

Cléo :Mère de Sarah sœur de Danaé, femme de Sam, tante de James, marraine de Sirius.

McCrups Black :oncle de Sirius, éleveur de croups, habite l'Ohio .

Frank Longdubas :1 ère année Gryffondor, camarade de chambre de Remus, Sirius,et James puis futur père de Neville .

Fran Alenberg :1 ère année Serdaigle.

Caius Avery :Serpentard 1 ere année

Hills Bonns:1 ère année Gryffondor

Mr Fanells:Pr de DCFM

Mr Herbie Willer:Maître de Potion surnommé l'homme de Glace.

Tods Full :5 eme année Gryffondor.

Lily et lila Evans: deux gryffondor jumelles

Chapitre 5 : Escapade et Mise au point 

- Doucement mais sûrement  chuchota la voix de Remus .

- Vite et prudemment corrigea James

- Rapidement et glorieusement  répliqua Sirius .

- Vous etes sur d'être sur de vouloir m'emmener ? couina Peter 

- Mais enfin Peter c'est bien toi qui nous as dis que tu connaissais tout les recoins de Poudlard ! s' exclamèrent James et Sirius en cœur.

- Je connais le collège comme tous premières années qui se respectent continua t- il.

- C'est à dire ? demandèrent- ils en silence mais sur un ton qui se voulait menaçant.

Ça faisait déjà deux jours qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard et semblaient tous bien s'entendre. Sirius et James se connaissaient depuis une éternité, Remus paraissait quelque peu réservé mais sympathique, de plus rappelons   Remus connaissait tout sur le quidditch, des Feintes aux joueurs intégrant les diverses équipes, ce qui était vraiment insolite  comme l'avait fait remarquer Sirius à son meilleur amis pendant la nuit.

(**Ndla** : Voilà ma ptite description initiale mais après je me suis dit que je me devait d'être quelques fois objective alors je rectifie mon tir :'_'Quant à Peter, il restait un être abstrait_, (**Ndla** : Scuse pour ses fans !Y en a Bcp ? ça aurait put être pire, j'allais mettre '_'quelque chose d'abstrait'_'…) _les seuls moments ou il semblait être censés se trouver être lorsqu'il ne mangeait pas et lorsqu'il  avait la bouche fermée, autrement dit pas souvent_.'')

Quant à Peter il était souvent absent, parlait peu, James avait surtout éprouvé de la compassion pour lui il semblait si fragile (**Ndla** : Beurk !Beurk !Beurk !!!) les serpentard s'en prenaient à cœur joie à le torturer de sarcasme…

Bref le groupe semblait déjà quelque peu déjà soudé.

-C'est à dire ? demandèrent- ils en silence mais sur un ton qui se voulait menaçant.

-Eh bien… les tableaux d'entrées des maison couina t-il

-les ? s'exclama Sirius un peu fort

-Baisse le ton Sirius, commença Remus, alors tu connais les trois autres salles communes ?

-Et celle des serpentard ? continua James .

-Toute. Et surtout ne me demandaient pas comment je l'ai connaît. La seule chose que je me rappelle c'est que je me suis à trois reprises perdus puis me suis retrouvé devant les tableaux qui me prenait pour un élève de leur maison.

Sirius commença à ricaner :

- Et tu serai t-y retrouver, te rappeler l 'endroit exacte ou elles sont placées ? 

- Sans doute, je suis pas si idiot que tu crois ! renchérit t-il offensé (**Ndla** : il n'y avait pas de quoi être offenser mais il est vrai que nous disons souvent que la vérité blesse) 

- Ah !Bon ?Qui l'eut crut ! lanca Sirius réprimandé par la pression du pied de James  sur le sien.

- Bon sang avancez siffla ce dernier.

Les quatre garçons étaient déjà partis en excursion depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il était près de deux heures et la fatigue se faisait déjà sentir sur l'un des gryffondor.

Peter titubait quelque peu par mais était retenu par Remus qui à l'approche de la pleine lune avait ses sens et ses réflexes deculplés, mais ça ses amis n'était pas censés le savoir. 'C'est promis, la prochaine fois je le laisse tomber par terre' pensa t-il

L'air était vrai et vivifiant et les trois autres gryffondor affichaient des sourires radieux.

Ça serai leur première blague, ''Nous montons la première marche vers la gloire'' pensaient simultanément James et Sirius .

Remus sembla avoir lu dans leur pensez et pensa à voix haute :

- Nous montons la première marche vers le bureau de McGonnagall

- Au faite, tu sais quoi ! J'ai épluché le livre de _l'histoire de poudlard_ à la bibliothèque hier soir, sur ces paroles Sirius lanca un regard noir à James et continua, et j'ai trouvé un nouveau défis{…}il n eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il était coupé par l'élan de Remus.

- Tu appris le temps d'ouvrir un livre, Sirius ? la question était assez ironique mais il lui répondit en mitraillant à nouveau James des yeux.

- Je reprends donc, eh bien voyez vous, en 1750, Sir Frédéric Foyce de Waelesy ainsi que Georges Oates de Waelesy ont battu le record, 767 heures de colle durant leur sept années de cours ! C'est merveilleux, Non ? Faut absolument relevé le défis !!!

- Calme toi Sirius fit le loup-garou.

Tout d'un coup un bruit sourd rompit l'éternel silence qui régnait dans la longue et périlleuse traversée des escaliers. 

Peter venait briser une marche, et à première vue son pied était coincé dans l'ouverture.

Tout ce boucan risquait bien vite d'alarmer la garde du château, autrement dit Argus Rusard et son affreuse chatte (**Ndla **: ne vous faite pas de mauvaises idées !) et son affreuse chatte, Miss Niaise.

Dés leur arrivée à  Poudlard ils ne se retenaient pas de les suivre, seul Sirius et Remus semblait lui faire de l'effet. (**Ndla** :encore une fois ne vous faites pas d'idées, seulement en général les chiens n'aiment pas les chats et vice-versa et les loup- garou non plus).

Le chat apparu à son habitude comme par Magie devant le quatuor, les regardant de ses yeux jaunes, les menaçant de l'arrivée de leur maître.

Le concierge ne saurait tarder à arriver et pour lui échapper il faudrait faire vite car aucun des quatre gryffondor ne souhaitait rester pendu au plafond tenu par des chaînes en compagnie de Rusard.

Mais cause perdue, ils entendaient déjà le léger bruit des pas du concierge au bout du couloir.

'il semblait que Miss Niaise et son maître soit liée sensoriellement ou télépathiquement' pensa Sirius.

Alors que les trois autres garçons essayaient d'aider Peter à sortir de son trou, Une silhouette se dessina dans l'angle du couloir qui menait aux escaliers.

Puis perte de temps, elle se dressait devant eux, aucun cris ne perça de nouveau le silence, mais une lanterne dans les mains de la silhouette s'alluma faisant fuir l'animal et éclairant le visage de …Sarah.

- J'en reviens pas ! Dès le second soir je vous retrouve dans les couloirs, l'enseignement que je vous ai administré pendant les vacances ne vous a servi à rien ! Si je disais ça à Danaé ou à Casiopé, elles seraient folles de rages ! Mais enfin vous etes pas fou ! On de fait pas une  excursion de nuit des le deuxième jour de la rentrée !

- Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais là ? réplique James, il était fou de rage, il avait travaillé avec les autre Garçons 

toute la nuit dernière afin de mettre en place la réalisation de leur blague et leur plan, elle venait de mettre en l'air leur premier projet qui devait être une réussite !

- Moi je suis préfet, je pensais ne pas avoir à te le rappeler **James** .

- Tu savais pas Sarah ? ton petit Jamsie, à cette remarque le concerné lanca à son tour un regard noir à Sirius, est en proie  à 

- une perte de mémoire chronique !   

Non mais sans rigoler ! Tu fais  quoi à cette heure, tu fais des heures supp' pour Rusard ?

- Je fais mon travaille de prefete, et je vous ordonne de rentrer dans vos dortoirs ! Je vous y emmène suivez moi ! Allez !

Ils restèrent plantés là, encore sous le choc de s'être fait avoir par Sarah Potter la Prefete non parfaite. Ils auraient fait tout ça pour rien. Ils n'en revenaient pas ! Tout leur plan étaient infaillible…

- Alors vous attendez quoi ? Que le plafond vous tombe sur la tête !

- On peu pas avancer dit doucement et calmement Remus.

- Tu est qui toi ?

Apparemment Sarah n 'avait pas vus Remus et encore moins Peter.

- Et pourquoi vous pouvez pas avancer lanca t'elle à James.

- Et bien on a petit problème de locomotion répondit Sirius à la place.

- Eh bien je vous  suggère de faire avancer vos pieds, les uns devant les autres !

- On peut pas, Peter est coincé !

Elle s'avança devant le rondouillard observa sa posture puis s'exclama :

- Vous avez déjà trouvé le moyen de graver votre signature !

- Po'vre ptite cousine, tu vois le mal partout !

Elle sortit sa baguette puis prononça _''Insonorus''_, une bulle argentée se forma autour des cinq personnes puis elle fixa la marche ou Peter était coincé et s'exclama '_'Potea_h''_, le sol sembla s'ouvrir libérant la cheville de la victime puis il se mit à hurler.

- Enfin Peter ferme là, je sais que ça fait mal mais là je crois que tu as réveiller tout le château ! le réprimanda Sirius.

- Non…Sortillege…rien…entendre vociféra t-il.

Apparement son année passée ici lui avait quand même apportée des connaissances basiques.

- Tu connais, James, le sortilège d'insonorisation !? demanda sa cousine.

- Maintenant vous n'avez plus aucunes raisons pour ne pas rentrer dans vos dortoirs.

En effet, ils devaient tous laisser tomber, mais ils juraient mentalement que ça ne s'arrêterai pas là ! 

'Il pouvait deserter l'endroit et la compagnie de Sarah mais il serai assez dangereux de se la mettre à dos'' pensa James.

Ils devaient se résigner !

Sirius, James et Remus ronchonnèrent pendant tour le chemin, on entendait des _: vraiment pas normal !; Totalement tiré par les cheveux ! Je l'attrape, je sais pas ce que je lui fais !…_.

Arriver devant la dame en rose, elle donna le mot de passe, les fit entrer et s'en alla.

- Et Sarah, ou tu vas comme ça, pourquoi tu ressort !

- Ne restez pas dans la salle commune !

- Ne détourne pas la question, **Sasa** ! James insista bien sur le surnom ridicule qui venait de lui donner.

- On a une réunion de préfet !

- A cette heure ? Je vérifierai !

- Mpf..Mpf… c'est ça vérifie mais va te coucher d'abord !

Il monta à contre cœur, s'en était vraiment trop, il avait sa cousine en travers de la gorge, mieux ne fallait-il pas lui en parler !

Les escaliers finirent en fin puis il atterrit dans le dortoir des garçons, les deux premiers lits étaient remplis, et seuls les lits de Remus, Sirius et le sien étaient vides.

Il pénétra dans la salle de bain puis aperçu tout de suite son reflet dans une glace.

- Alors t'a soirée est raté mon ptit gars !? Ça ne sers à rien d'essayer de coiffer tes cheveux !

C'était le miroir qui avait parlé et il avait pris à son plus grand malheur la voix de Sifda, sa nounou d'enfer, plutôt du Tartare.

Sifda était une sorcière perse, immigrante, elle était dans la famille depuis déjà près de vingt ans paraît- il.

James avait souvent avoué à Sirius qu'il préférait mille fois voir la tête de son elfe de maison, Tutty, que la tête de Sifda à son réveil.

- Tu sais quoi, James ? J'ai envie d'étrangler ta cousine !!!

- Ne m'en parle pas Sirius.

- Elle l'a fait exprès !

Remus s'approcha d'eux et s'assit à son tour dans la baignoire, ils commencèrent à discuter, le loup- garou fit apparaître des chips et des jus de citrouille.

 Leur petite fête pour célébrer leur première et dernière défaite prit fin tôt le matin, vers quatre heure. Sirius et James partirent dormirent mais Remus lui ne dormait pas, il pensait.

Il se leva et alla s'appuyer sur le rebord de la fenêtre, apercevant les étoiles, le ciel et cette _lune_.

Pourquoi s'acharner t- on sur lui ? Que lui avait- il fait à la lune !? 

Pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait- il donné une chance d'étudier ici ? 

Peut-être est- ce seulement de la chance ! Mais pourquoi le tenter à l'approche d'avoir des amis ? 

La belle vie qu'il menait au château s'arrêterai sous peu, il n'avait donc peut-être pas tord d'en profiter !

C'était cette lune. C'était à cause d'elle. C'était un soir de pleine lune. C'était le moins de novembre. C'était son anniversaire.

Ils avaient fêter l'anniversaire en famille et avec son amie Ta|ia.

Après la cérémonie, il sortit avec son amie dehors, chaque année pour Remus, il en était ainsi. C'était comme un rituel. Ce jour là il avait 9 ans et se baladait en compagnie de sa meilleure amie. Il était heureux, la main dans la main, ils allaient affronter la mort ensemble, tout les deux, seulement elle arriverai plus vite pour l'un d'entre eux.

Ta|ia ne résista pas aux métamorphoses et s'éteignis, et lui il était là, bien vivant. Et pourtant, il voulait tant la rejoindre.

Il était difficile de croire qu'un enfant de onze ans veulent mourir.

Bien que de son entrée à Poudlard semble lui avoir fait oublier tout ça depuis deux jours, grâce à ces nouveaux amis, mais sans doute plus pour longtemps.

Peut-être s'éteindra t- il avant la fin de l'année, sans que personne ne sans aperçoive, oui il espérait bien. Seul et sans amis, bientôt.

Dans trois jours se serai la pleine lune. Enfin, dans deux jour, il était déjà cinq heures, il descendit dans la salle commune.

^|~`^|~`^|~`^|~`^|~`^|~`^|~`^|~`^|~`^|~`^|~`^|~`^|~`^|~`^|~`^|~`^|~`^|~`^|~`^|~`^|~`^|~`^|~`^|~`

James se leva, regarda sa montre, il était seulement six heures, Sirius dormait à poings fermés et le lit de Remus était vide, ou est- il encore ?

Il prit les escaliers et atterrit dans leur salle commune et remarqua Remus. Il était sur un canapé. Il dormait. Il semblait bien different quand il dormait, plus paisible nota t-il.

Il se coucha dans le canapé avoisinant ce qui réveilla Remus. Le loup- Garou en voyant James avait palit.

- Excuse moi je voulais pas te réveiller.

- Pas grave, il est tard.

- T- as dormis ici ?

- J'sais pas.

James ne l'avait pas entendu entrer dans son lit. (**Ndla **: Celui de Remus, gros beta !).

Il devait sans doute avoir des nuits agitées pour que chaque jour ils le retrouvent dans la salle commune.

- Quels cours on à ce matin ? demanda James

- Deux heures de DCFM avec Fanells.

- Je me demande ce qu'il a de bizarre celui là !

- On verra bien. Tu crois pas qu'on devrai descendre manger dans le grande salle ?

- Oui, mais d'abord il faut réveiller Sirius et Peter, lui répondit James.

Sirius déboula alors au même moment et hurla :

- Peter a mal à la cheville, je crois qui se l'est cassée.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il peut pas y aller tout seul à l'infirmerie ? demanda James.

- Non, il vaut mieux pas, je crois que le vais l'emmener.

- Alors on vous attend en bas dans la grande salle, revenait vite je compte mettre les choses au point avec Sarah.

- Tiens moi aussi je dois remettre les points sur les i avec une certaine personne. S'exclama Sirius.

- Et on connaît cette personne ? demanda Remus

- Je vous l'assure.

Sirius remonta vers le dortoir puis on entendis un hurlement, sans doute Peter. Frank descendit aussitôt puis se joignit à eux.

- Alors, votre amis s'est brisé la cheville dans son lit ou bien ne sais t-il pas marcher dans le noir ? demanda t-il

- A mon avis il bouge un peu trop dans son lit répondit calmement Remus face à la situation qui s'envenimait quelque peu

- Il bouge autant qu'il ronfle ?

- Je sais pas, j'ai pas dormis dans le dortoir répondit –il.

Cette réponse était la bonne car Peter ne ronflait pas dans son sommeil, D… merci.

- SI on descendait lanca James pour détendre l'atmosphère

 Arriver devant la grande salle, il croisèrent Lila qui parlait avec Edna. La grande salle était déjà emplis d'élèves qui mangeaient et Sarah discutait avec des septièmes années que James connaissait bien.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, James assena un coup de pied à sa cousine puis Remus et James dirent ensembles :

- Tu n'aurais vraiment pas du, Sarah., sur ceux les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le fond de la table.

- Et alors ton petit cousin de menace ! s' écria Quercus McMillian, un amis de Sarah

- Hier, je l'ai prit sur le fait !

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait ? demanda t- il encore

- Eh ! Bien ils voulaient jouer un mauvais tour aux serpentard.

- Tu les a laisser j'espère !

- Possible.

Le petit déjeuner était succulent, rien ne manquait à part peut-être un peu de rire, leur Blague.

Alors que James réfléchissait à propos de leur blague, les filles de première année rentrèrent : Lila, Dana, Saria, Edna et Lily.

Les quatre premières s'assirent ensemble, laissant Lily toute seul , avec des secondes années.

Alors que le dernier serpentard se mit à table, un raffut infernal se fit entendre. On entendait des hennissements, rugissements, couinements, hululements, beuglement et plein d'autre bruit d'animaux. 

Les trois maisons voisines se mirent à s'esclaffer , c'était assez hilarant de voir Rogue et Malfoy converser dans la langue des fouines, même le directeur de la maison de serpentard avait été atteint par le sort.

James lanca un regard noir à sa sœur en lui jurant des yeux qu'elle le pairait pendant que Frank aussi lui lanca un regard froid.

Le professeur Mcgonnagall se leva et se dirigea vers la table des gryffondor.

- Alors, qui a fait ça ? C'est vous Mlle Potter ?

- Non, c'est pas moi.

- Oui, alors c'est qui !

- Je crois que c'est mon cousin avec ses amis là- bas. Dit- elle en désignant Remus et James du doigt.

James était furieux, non seulement elle leur volait leur planning pour sa blague, et en plus elle l'ai accusé, eux ils ne voulaient pas la gloire de sa blague, ils voulaient la leur.

La directrice de la maison de gryffondor s'avanca vers eux et leur demanda :

- Alors c'est vous ?

- Non !

Au même moment Sirius et Peter rentrèrent dans la salle et on entendis le rire bruyant de Sirius qui s'étouffait devant les sons qu'émettaient certains serpentard.

Peter courrut vers les deux garçons déjà assis et s'exclama :

- J'en était sur ! Hier soir vous etes redescendus ! Pourquoi vous m'avez pas attendu pour la blague.

Il avait dit tout ça s'en s'apercevoir de la silhouette ombrageuse de Mcgonnagall qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Très bien, Mr Potter, Black et Lupin vous aurez une heure de colle

- Ça vous fait rire Mr Black ?

- Non.

- Eh bien vous aurez tout trois deux heures de colle et 10 points de moins.

Sirius rigolait toujours, il semblait toujours vouloir relever son défis.

     -      Au faite Sirius, Frédéric et Georges de Waelesy, ils ont cumulé leurs   767 heures de colle individuellement ou bien il les ont                                                   additionné ?

- Aucunes idées, mais tu sais Peter, tu es vraiment pas très malin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais t`a pas compris ! C'est pas nous qui l'avons fait la blague ! C'est Sarah.

- Mais non, elle était à la réunion de prefete.

- Laisse tomber finit Sirius.

Après avoir  finit de manger, ils parcoururent les couloirs pour arriver enfin dans le cour de défense contre les forces du mal.

Les élèves attendaient devant la porte qui après un cour moment s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrevoir le prof.

Il devait avoir la quarantaine, avec des cheveux d'un noir de jais et assez malpropre.

Il était habillé tout de noir et son rictus qui se posait déjà sur ses lèvres ne prévoyait rien de bon.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle plutôt spacieuse et à l'image du professeur. Chacun prit place puis sorti ses affaires.

L'enseignant commença l'appel :

- Black Sirius

- Présent.

- Evans Lila

- Presente

- Evans Lily

- Presente

- Farell Saria

- Presente

- Frest Edna

- Presente

- Longdubas Frank

- Present

- Lupin remus.

Il mit un certain dégout dans le nom de Remus puis reprit l'appel.

- Pettigrow Peter

- Presente,... Present

- Potter James

- Present

- Thomas Dana

- Presente

- Très bien, nous allons commencer notre cours je vais vous présenter mon programme.

- Premièrement nous ferons l'étude des vampires  après nous étudierons-les centaures puis les loup- garou, se sont les trois premiers chapitres les plus essentiel, que vous complétez en troisième année.

Remus avait pali à la remarque du Pr. Fanells et sous son regard insistant. Il n'aurait sans doute pas beaucoup de chance de cacher sa vrai identité  à ses compagnons !

Le cours passa assez vite, il raconta ses exploits et commença l'étude des vampires et leur fit passer dans les rangs, une dent de vampire et une chauve- souris, afin de les comparer puis pour agrémenter notre prochain devoir _Quel est la vrai identité des Vampires ?_ qui devrai rendre  la semaine suivante.

Les deux heures de cours prirent fins et ils devaient affronter une heure _d'Histoire de la magie_ avec le pr. Binns.

Dans la salle, le pr. Etait assis sur sa chaise et semblait avoir déjà commencer son cours parlant de la première révolte de gobelin en 1549 menait par Borgog le crasseux et Flitwi le Teigneux.

Ça semblait tellement intéressant que la moitié des élèves dormaient hormis Lily qui n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions sur le cours auquel il ne répondait pas.

Sirius dans un moment d'éveil posa la question au pr. Détaché :

- Est ce que par hasard Flitwik serai un gobelin ?

A sa remarque quelques têtes se levèrent et rigolèrent puis se recouchèrent. Sauf Lily qui regardait les quatre garçons.

     -      Vous pouvez pas vous arrêter ! Ce matin vous nous avez déjà fait   perdre 10 points !

- T'inquiètes, 10 misérables petits points c'est rien. D'ailleurs le sablier était encore peut-être vide.

- C'est ça…

Le cours se couronna par un petit test portant sur la révolution de 1642, le pr. Ne semblait pas s'apercevoir qu'il avait parler pendant une heure de la révolution de 1549.

La journée coula lentement avec un cours d'enchantement et du pr. McGonnagall.

Elle leur donna leurs instructions pour leur heure de colle consistant à nettoyer tout les tableaux du 3 eme et 5 eme étage.

A la fin de la journée, ils prirent congés dans la salle commune des gryffondor puis attendirent l'arriver de tout les élèves .

Enfin Sirius prit la parole alors que James lancés '_'Sonorus''_ :

- Chers Gryffondor, nous avons un important message à vous annoncer, nous avons, Mes amis et moi, accepaient de couvrir Mll Sarah Potter pour sa petite, éphémère, courte et passagère blague mais c'est une chose qui ne reproduira pas car nous ne voulons pas prendre en charge les dégâts des autres, seulement les nôtres donc je vous annonce avec joie que prochainement vous pourrez apprécierez une farce de goût !

Sarah s'avanca de Sirius.

- Alors Mr Black, je croyais que c'était vous ! elle insista et le regarda

- **Non **et tu le sais très bien répondit James, et il faudrait qu'on parle tout les 4 !****

- Très bien suivez moi les zigotos.****

Toute la salle commune se mit à rire pendant que les quatre garçons suivaient Sarah.

Elle les emmena dans le dortoir des filles et commença :

- Vous etes vraiment de mauvaises langues, je voulais bien faire{…} elle fut coupé par James.

- Mais nous on veut pas de ta gloire ni de ta célebrité, on veut pas être ta couverture.****

- Je voulais seulement vous faire démarrer !****

- On prefere se débrouiller tout seule !Merci ! lanca Sirius ****

Ils lui tournerent le dos et monterent dans leur dortoir.

- Vous savez quoi les gars ! J'ai pas fin du tout ce soir !

- Moi non plus Sirius lanca James****

- _Alors Peter, tu sais ou se cache le joliiiiiii tableau des petit serpentard_ ?****

A suivre….

Alors ce chapitre long ! 12 pages world, je m'améliore. S'il vous plait ne me blamé pas pour les fautes d'orthographes.

J'espere que vous appreciez toujours …

_Alliel_


	6. Mauvaises Nouvelles et Altercations

**NOTES :**

Oups ! J'essaye de me cacher ! Je suis vraiment désolé, ça doit faire environ 2 moins que mes profs font grève, et moi je vous ai même pas pondu un nouveau chapitre, je me sens toute…, mais faut dire, deux semaine de répit après deux semaines de vacances sa fait du bien…

Mais réjouissez vous, je crois que ce chapitre sera le dernier du mois, parce que je dois réviser le brevet, souhaitez moi bonne chance…

**_aNONCE_**

j'ai acheté le 5 eme tome en anglais et part consequence je modifirai certain de mes plan sur certains points mais je ne vous dirai pas vraiment comme ça ce qui n ont pas lu le livre ne se douteront de rien !

**Remerciments** :

Coucou tout le monde voici le cinquième chapitre qui est tout frais. Je pense que je vais faire un 3 par moins.

Je tiens d' abord à remercier comme il se doit ( on dirait la cérémonie des oscar, lol)

 Alohomora, Lily of The Valley, Lyby et Math mes seuls rewieweurs!!( Lisez leurs fics, elles sont vraiment super) 

Please Rewiew ! ! !

****

**Disclaimer** :

Eh ! Oui malheureusement pour moi les merveilleux personnages de l'univers merveilleux d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Vous devez-vous en douter ? ! !Il appartient à J.K Rowling!

Bon, quand même, j' ai de la chance, les persos que vous découvrirez, eh bien ils m' appartiennent, ça j' en suis sur vous deviez vous en doutez ! ! !

********

**Spoiler :**

****

Nous sommes dans le passé donc…Mais attention je peux des fois faire des allusions au futur.

J'entreprends surtout pendant une de leurs année ( j'sais pas encore), un voyage dans le temps ou les contemporain d' Harry POTTER avec lui, Ron, Hermione et peut être qqun d' autre !

Je vous promet je vous réserve plein de surprise, mais le chapter 6 n'arrivera pas avant que j' ai un minimum de 15  Rewiews, c'est que j'ai du boulot, moi !

**Sujet :**

****

Pour l'instant (eh ! Oui j'en suis qu' au début), c' est la première année des Maraudeurs pendant le règne du terrible et maléfique mage noir VOLDEMORT.

Au programme plein de blagues de nos chers maraudeurs, mystères, flirt,quidditch bien sur, lycanthropie…

Je pense étendre ma fic ( je sais pas si je l' ai déjà dit plus haut, c' est pas grave)donc sur les sept années de la scolarité de nos petits démons et peut être au dessus, suivant mon inspiration, ça sera long mais avec des … comment dit on ?Des Rewiew tout peut devenir réalisable…

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Excursion nocturne interrompue, blague, cours et mises au point mais pas encore celle  qu'on attend..

**Les Personnages cités :**

****

Danaé Potter :Mère de James Potter, chef de la brigade des Aurors

Sarah Potter :fille de Cléo et Sam Potter, cousine de James.

Sam Potter :Frère du père de James, mari de Cléo.

Cléo :Mère de Sarah sœur de Danaé, femme de Sam, tante de James, marraine de Sirius.

McCrups Black :oncle de Sirius, éleveur de croups, habite l'Ohio .

Frank Longdubas :1 ère année Gryffondor, camarade de chambre de Remus, Sirius,et James puis futur père de Neville .

Fran Alenberg :1 ère année Serdaigle.

Caius Avery :Serpentard 1 ere année

Hills Bonns:1 ère année Gryffondor

Mr Fanells:Pr de DCFM

Mr Herbie Willer:Maître de Potion surnommé l'homme de Glace.

Tods Full :5 eme année Gryffondor.

Lily et lila Evans: deux gryffondor jumelles

Chapitre 6 : Maauvaises nouvelles :

- Qu'est que c'est ennuyeux ! crachota Sirius

- Dort, tu l'entendra pas… répliqua James dans un soupir

La salle de classe était plongée dans les ténèbres ou seul une petite chandelle répandait sa faible lumière, James et Sirius se trouvaient en compagnie de Lily Evans, malheuresement, avait mentionné James.

Pendant que les deux amis étaient affalés sur un pupitre, Lily discourait mais n'avait apparemment pas l'attention des deux garçons ce que qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir remarquait dans la pénombre ou la pièce était plongé.

Le professeur d'Astronomie, Pr Casiopé, leur avait donné une composition à faire sur la conjonction des étoiles mais malencontreusement , elle avait crut bon de les mettre tous trois ensembles.

- Hé ! Hé ! J'y crois ne me dites pas qu'ils dorment !!

Sous les cris de la jeune fille, James leva un sourcil tandis que Sirius contemplé évasivement le tableau noir en pensant à une certaine personne.

- Vous abusez vraiment de notre patience, vous venez juste d'arrivez à Poudlard et vous voulez imposer vos règles…

Sirius la coupa , prit d'un élan soudain :

- Tu es la depuis longtemps toi ? Miss Parfaite !

- On essaye de faire gagner des points à notre maison et vous bien évidemment vous vous dépêchez de les laisser s'envoler !

- Premièrement, ce n'est pas nous qui avons fait cette farce et deuxièmement [ James réfléchit un court instant avant d'être à nouveau interrompu par Sirius]

- Y pas de deuxièmement ! Aller viens James on s'en vas, je veux par rester plus d'un instant avec cette furie !

- Vous avez pas le droit ! Et le devoir alors !hein !

- T'inquiètes, on ferra le devoir de notre coté ! répliqua James

Sur ceux ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et la claquèrent bruyamment pour montrer leur mauvaise humeur.

Il se dirigèrent vers la salle commune ou ils appercurent Peter et Remus étalaient sur le devoir de Cosmologie , prit par un nouvel élan de générosité et pitié, ils s'installèrent à coté de leur deux jeunes amis.

La soirée passa assez vite, pendant laquelle il montèrent leur plan diabolique déstiné au serpentard .

Après avoir déjà écopé à eux quatre 12 heures de détention, ils avaient remis à plus tard leur plan visant seulement les serpentard.

Cette fois ci ils avaient choisi tout bonnement verser du veritaserum dans le repas de tout serpentard dans le but de leur faire reveler leur plus chers secrets…

Evidemment tout ça en toute illégalité ! Il suffirait de s'introduire dans les cachots terrifiants ( Pouah ! Terrifiant ! Pour une fillette ! Oui ! avait raillé Sirius) du maître des potion et de choisir les bons ingrédients ou encore mieux, fouiller toutes ses armoires, les vidées, les mettre sans dessus dessous pour trouver une fiole assez grande pour servir à piéger 150 élèves !

Dit comme ça, ça semblait totalement inaccessible mais sans compter que Sirius et James avaient écopé 2heures de retenues pour avoir jeter une bombabouse dans le chaudron d'une serpentard qui contenait de la potion de ratatinage ce qui eut pour effet secondaire de rapetisser toutes personnes ayant reçus la mixture sur lui, soit la totale partie des serpentard et Peter.

- Faudrait pas qu'on y aille maintenant ? demanda Sirius

- Tu connais le chemin des cuisines ! lui répondit James

- Demandons à Peter, il doit sûrement savoir ! proposa Remus philosophiquement

- Alors Peter ? demandèrent les trois garçons

- Ben, en général, je suis guidé par mon ventre minauda le concerné

- Quoi !!? railla Sirius

- Il faut le mettre à la diète pendant deux jours ! proposa à nouveau le lycanthrope

- C'est ça ! la blague est prévue pour demain soir !

- Y a quelqu'un qui le sait ? Tu l'a dit à quelqu'un ? Tu as mis une pancarte dans la salle commune ? Non !

- C'est bon Peter calme toi ! Tu accepte que James, Remus et moi te mettons à la diete ?

- Vous etes fous ?!

- A mon avis vaut mieux paS demander de l'aide à Peter, on devrai sortir ce soir pour essayer de trouver la cuisine ! dit Sirius

- On risque de chercher dans le château ! Vous vous imaginez qu'elle doit être cachée quelque part ! Le mieux serai de trouvai ce soir un elfe de maison qui daignerai nous montrer le chemin ! Et ça aussi c'est pas facile continua t'il.

- Pourquoi un elfe de maison ? questionna Remus

- Ce sont les elfes de maisons qui s'occupent des cuisines ! Mon elfe, Kreacher, travaillé avant ici, dans la cuisine !

- Ton elfe ?…Dans les cuisines de Poudlard ? Mais Sirius tu peux pas la faire venir ici ? dit James

- Bien sur et je fais comment ? Kreacher au pied ! Cria t'il ironiquement

- Voyons Sirius, faut pas leur parler comme ça, de toute manière je doute que ça marche comme ça tu as qu'a utiliser la cheminée !réprimanda Remus 

- Ouais, mais de toutes manière il ne me le dira jamais, il m'obéit jamais à moi~ !

Il s'avança vers la cheminé, prit une poudre jaunâtre et prononça : ego philo tone elfone de Grimauld ate poudlard !

(grec : moi, j' aimerai parlai à l'elfe de Grimauld !), aussitôt, une tête grise apparut dans l'âtre.

- Le maître m'a fait appelé ? demanda t'il

- C'est urgent ! Bellatrix veut trouver la cuisine, ou elle est ? demanda Sirius

- Et pourquoi Mlle Black ne me la demande pas à Kreacher, monsieur ?

- Elle est fatigué et de toute manière, je te demande quelque chose et tu me le donne tout de suite !

- Suivez les fruits messieurs. Dit il en s'inclinant devant James.

- C'est tout messieurs ?

- Oui, tu peux disposer !

- Madame, apprendra que vous m'avez fait appelé et elle contactera mlle Black .

- C'est ça au revoir !

Elfe regarda une dernière fois ses pied puis claqua des doigts avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de poussière.

- Hé bien ça nous avance beaucoup ! s'écria furieusement

- Sirius, réfléchit ! En général, qu'est ce qui cache des salles secrètes ? questionna Remus.

- Des tableaux répondit le concerné

- Donc il faut trouver des tableaux avec des fruit le coupa James

- J'en connais plusieurs ! Maintenant que vous me dites que c'est un tableau avec des fruit je sais même c'est lequel !

- Heureusement Peter !

- Eh bien maintenant, il faut sortir en douce et sans se faire remarquer Peter !

- Direction, les cachots !

Les quatre amis se levèrent de leur siége respectif et se dirigèrent vers le tableau de la grosse dame, le faisant pivoter non sans la réveiller.

Dans les couloirs froids et sombres, ils entendaient au loin des bruits résonnant longuement à leurs oreilles, vers 2.00 du matin, les couples sortaient pour se retrouver. Traversant les longs corridors ils tombèrent une fois sur McGonnagall qui discutait avec le professeur de Défense contre les  forces du mal, tous les deux la mine sombre, ils firent tout de suite demi tour pour éviter de se faire attraper puis en trouvant enfin leur chemin dans le noir ils descendirent vers les ténébreux cachot du Maître de potion tout en rencontrant Ian Weasley.

- Hé cousin ! Qu'est ce que tu fait dans les couloirs à cette heure ?

- On voulait prendre l'air débita Sirius avec un petit sourire diabolique qui voulait dire long

- Et vous faites quoi ? continua t'il en s'adressant à Ian et à la jeune fille qui l'accompagné

- Eh bien je te présente Polly Winslow

- La sœur de Molly ?le coupa t'il

- Oui et aussi ma fiancé anonca t'il fièrement en lui tendant la main de sa promise ou brillait une bague avec un Saphir sintillant 

- Bonjour James dit il en posant les yeux sur lui ! Comment vas tu ? Tu es invité au mariage d'Arthur et Molly ! Sirius te la dit n'est ce pas ?

- Oui bien sur, c'est pendant les vacances d'Halloween c'est ça ?

- Ouias !

- On va vous laisser parce qu'on cherche l'armoire du prof de potion !

- Donc si j'ai bien compris il ne vaut mieux pas manger demain ?

- Exact ! s'écrièrent James, Sirius et Remus qui n'avait jusqu 'ici pipait mot

Sur ceux, ils s'en allèrent rejoignant les le cachot numéro 666. En s'engouffrant dans la pièce, ils se dirigèrent tout de suite vers le bureau qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'occuper pour prendre la fiole contenant la potion, que James et Sirius avaient cachés durant leur retenue dans l'après midi.

Ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps dans la salle, ils s'en aillèrent assez vite pour retourner aux cachots, ils avait décidaient en effet de chercher la cuisine que le lendemain avant le repas parce que les couloirs étaient remplis de professeur, cette nuit la.

Ils rejoignirent leur dortoir non sans encombre, après avoir fait la '' connaissance'' de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur.

LA grosse dame les réprimanda pour l'avoir réveiller et sans leur demander le mot de passe laissa pivoter le tableau en leur demanda de faire taire les furies. 

Les quatre camarades entrèrent, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage qui s'effaça dès que des hurlements hystériques leur parvinrent aux oreilles. 

Devant la cheminée, ou plutôt au pied de la cheminée, deux jeunes filles semblaient se battre violemment, en s'approchant de plus près ils distinguèrent les jumelles Evans.

- Tu n'aurai jamais du, tu m'entends, espèce de de… !

- De quoi ? Ta perdu ta langue de vipère ? Ou bien tu perd la face devant ta sœur ! répliqua Lily

- Tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver, je t'avait dit qu'ils étaient à moi !

- Tu es trop gourmande Lila !

Quelque soit que le sujet sur lequel elles se querellaient mieux valait les séparer car elles n'en était que aux mains et elles finiraient pas dégainer leur baguette respective ! 

James, Sirius et Remus courrerent dans leur direction en essayant des les séparer, Sirius attrapa Lila et James Lily tandis que Remus se placait au milieux pour les empêcher de se sauter à nouveau dessus.

Pendant que Lily mordait rageusement le poignet de Sirius et que Lila s'acharnait à marcher sur les pieds de James pour le déséquilibrer, Remus s'écria :

- STOP, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous etes des gamines ou quoi !

- Lâchez nous !

- D'accord mais dites nous ce que vous avez ?

Les jumelles se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux puis répondirent en cœur et innocemment :

- Nous ? rien !

- Ah bon ? questionna James

- Dans ce cas demandez vous pardon et embrassez vous ! (Ndla : Sur la JOUE !!!!)

- QQQQuuuuuoooiiiii ?????

- Quoi, QQQQuuuuuoooiiiii ????Vous vous demandez pardon et plus vite que ça ! Dans une minute McGonnagall va arriver et je vous dire qu'elle semble de mauvaise humeur ! s'énerva Sirius

Lily prit la parole :

- Ah ouais ? Comment vous le savez, vous étiez encore dehors c'est ça ?

- Ça te regarde… commença Sirius mais fut interloqué de voir Lila embrasser sa sœur sur la joue et de la tirer vers les escalier.

Après le moment d'étonnement passé sur les deux gryffondor, ils entendirent le bruit qui semblait être le synonymes de deux claques se perdant sur deux figures, ils décidaient alors d'aller se coucher.

Arrivée dans leur dortoir, ils se jetèrent chacun dans leur lit , laissant aller leurs pensées.

Peter dormait profondément et faisait emmener de lui un bruit semblable à celui d'un moteur d'une 4 L, tandis que Sirius pensait respectivement à deux filles semblables, en effet pour James, il serai sans doute très facile d'impressioner Lila, rien qu'avec une bonne blague mais tandis que Lily à part passer tout le week end dans la bibliothèque…

Alors que James et Sirius  pensaient au sujet des Evans, Remus se tordait l'esprit, oui dans trois jours ils disparaitrait, allait il tout dire à ses amis  ou bien Dumbledore avait il préparait un plan ? Et même dans ce cas, ils trahirait ses amis et pourtant il ne pouvait se resoudre à leur avouait la triste vérité, il venait enfin de trouvait des amis, la bas, chez lui, dans l quartier ou il habitait autrefois, tout le monde le regardait lorsqu'il sortait de la maison, même ses parents étaient blâmaient, ils s'en voulait énormément ! S'il n'avait pas était si téméraire et solitaire, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé !

En songeant que ça ne servirait à rien de se démoraliser car il  arriverait ce qu'ils arriverai et que à ce moment là il faudrait le surmonter, il tomba dans les bras de morphée.

Le lendemain matin, tous se levèrent au chant du hibou, ce matin là, l'air était lourd, annonçant des évènements sans doute ténébreux.

Lorsque tout le monde arriva dans la salle, les professeurs affichaient des mines déconfites qui n'annonçaient rien de bon, les élèves prirent place alors que Dumbledore, prenait la parole mais fut interrompus par des hiboux, apportant le courrier, la gazette du Sorcier.

Sirius regarda James qui tenait la Gazette entre les mains, les yeux vides.

Sirius lui arracha le journal des mains pendant que Remus lisait par dessus son épaule :

Attaque au Théâtre de la Magie__

_Alors que la Troupe des Donovan donnait en représentation théâtrale leur dernier spectacle, une troupe de cinquante mangemorts on débarquait semant  terreur  et désolation alors que la salle bondée sombrait dans la panique._

_Effet, ce soir, les pris battaient leur plein et la salle était remplis de 856 sorciers venant assister à la représentation, l'attaque a fait 365 victimes dont 154 sorciers et sorcières à déplorer._

_Les dégât ont était tout de même minimisé par l'intervention de la Brigade des Aurors dirigé par Danaé Potter et Phil Potter qui assistaient tous à la représentation, heureusement que plusieurs medicomage était aussi présents, ils ont ainsi sauvaient des vies._

_Le Bilan est lourd, cette attaque rentre dans les plus '' Fructueuse et tueuse'' de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ._

_Fergus Black démissionne de son poste d'Auror._

_                                                                     Phillis Ellisis, reporter à la Gazette du Sorcier._

Dans la salle, plusieurs sanglots résonnaient, aucun nom de victime n'étaient mentionné dans le journal mais sans soute dans les lettres.

- 154 morts ! cria James

Sirius, lui, fixait toujours le journal, un air perdu. Alors c'était fini pensa t'il, cette trêve qu'avait instauré sa famille avec Voldemort !

James, le regarda, sans doute désolé pendant que le brun attrapait la lettre qui lui était destinée, dans un mouvement de lassitude.

Il la fixa, puis commença sa lecture, ce qui parut des heures à ses amis, tous voulait savoir si tout allait bien pour sa famille, mais James voulais  savoir, lui, si la démission du père de Sirius ne signerait pas la fin de l'amitié qu'il avait avec son meilleur amis.

Sirius releva enfin la tête et s'adressa particulièrement à James :

- Il a sans doute dut rencontrer ces copains de collège avec une cagoule noire sur la tête, il voulait pas les attrapai. Je désolé.

Il se leva et quitta la grande salle.

- Sirius, attend ! cria t- il

- JE vais le chercher dit'il

- Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, ont a cour de DCFM maintenant intima Remus.

- Tu a  raison répondit James.

- James, c'est quoi cette histoi…

- Taie toi Peter !

Puis à son tour James quitta la salle suivit de Remus alors que Peter continuait de manger comme un goinfre pendant que Dumbledore annulait tout les cours de l'après-MIDI.

..-````-___- .-````-___- .-````-___- .-````-___- .-````-___- .-````-___- .-````-___- .-````-___- .-````-___-

- Avance ! Pourquoi je suis toujours collait à toi ??!

- Premièrement j'avance aussi vite que je peux, supportait le poids d'Edna n 'est pas facile surtout toute seule !

- Ben voyons !

- Je dis pas qu'elle est grosse mais…, pardon, on s'éloigne du sujet,secundo, c'est bien toi qui me cille toujours, tu vux savoir quoi ? hein ! connaître leur emploi du temps ? Tu l'as non ?Tu me prend pour qui ? C 'est pas moi Miss-attire-tout- le-monde ! Tu commence à me taper sur la baguette !( taper sur le système)

- Calme toi. Tourne à gauche, voilà, l'infirmerie c'est là. Dit elle en pointant une grande porte en bois d'ebène.

Elle frapperent à la porte, qui s'ouvrit au même moment laissant voir dans l'embrasure une femme, dans la fleur de l'age, blonde  et recouverte d' un chapeau tel une bonne sœur.

- Entrez dit elle !

..-````-___- .-````-___- .-````-___- .-````-___- .-````-___- .-````-___- .-````-___- .-````-___- .-````-

James et Remus se precipiterent vers la salle de DCFM et furent étonné de voir Sirius, un peu plus loin.

James s'approcha de lui alors que le professeur de DCFM ouvrait la salle de classe.

- Sirius, ça va ?

Le concerné ne souffla mot si bien qu'il crut qu'il ne lui répondrait jamais.

- Je suis désolé.

Puis il entra docilement dans la salle, sous l'œil quelque peu ébahi de son professeur et de quelques élèves.

Le cours se déroula  lentement, un temps qui leur parut une éternité, le pr Fanells était austère et froid tandis que Sirius s'était installé au fond de la classe, restant distant alors que James, Remus et Peter lui lançait des regards en coin.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Lila et Lily entrèrent.

- Désolé

- Désolé ?! Vous étes en retard ! Quels sont vos nom ?

- Nous étions à l'infirmerie.

- Vos noms ?

- Evans 

- Et l'autre ?

- Evans ! (Lila se retint de dire imbécile, qui aurait put lui sortir facilement de sa bouche)

- 25 points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Lila alla s'asseoir a la place habituelle de Sirius tandis que Lily prenait la dernière place restante à coté de Sirius.

Le reste du cours se passa relativement doucement et quand la cloche sonna enfin, les élèves se dirigèrent droit vers la sortie.

James et Remus rattrapèrent Sirius qui s'était enfuis hâtivement.

- Ecoute Sirius ! Par Merlin ! Tu va m'écouter !C'est pas de ta faute !

- Laisse moi tranquille, James !Il vaut mieux qu'on se tienne à distance ! On est plus du même coté !

- Sirius, arrête ! lui cria James.

- JE suis désolé, James, c'est pas moi qui en ai décidé.

- Tu vas pas laissé tes parents décidé pour toi !

Cette fois s'était Lila qui était intervenue et sa remarque sembla avoir marquer un point. Alors que le débat continuait, un groupe de serpentard s'avançait.

- Alors Sirius ! Tu traîne avec des Sang-de Bourbes ? Ton père ne devrait pas être très content ! lui cracha une jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébènes et qui semblait avoir 16 ans  accompagnait de Luc Lestrange.

- C'est vrai Black !Ta cousine à raison ! Tu risque de finir comme eux ! lâcha Lestrange

- Ferme la !

- Hou ! On a  peur ! Potter s'énerve !Au secours, aux secours ! mima Lucius Malfoy '' Toi et les tiens !

- Et Lucius ! Tient ta langue ! Tu parles de ma famille et de celle de Bellatrix et maintenant dégagé dit elle en s'adressant au Gryffondor.

Pendant que Gryffondor et serpentard s'éloigné, ils restaient tout de même tendus, il avait raison, une brèche c'était ouverte et il faudrait vite la remblayait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Alors qu'ils retournai vers leur salle commune, silencieusement, la jeune file qui avait auparavant rabaissé le clapet de Malfoy apparut.

- Narcissa la salua Sirius

- Sirius

- Alors tu ne me présente pas à tes amis ? demanda t'elle doucement.

- Euh ! Oui ! Voici Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et James, tu le connais.

- Oui ! Ce bon vieux Jamsie !

James rougit violemment

- Et ces deux jeunes filles ?

- Ah !elle ?! Evans et Evans

- Ah ! Et elle n'ont pas de prénom ?

- RRh ! humf…humpf..Ouais

Les jumelles s'avancèrent timidement surprises de l'attitude de la Serpentard et se présentèrent :

- Lila et Lily Evans

- Heureuse de vous connaître leur dit'elle en leur tendant sa main qu'elles acceptèrent.

- Sirius ?

- Ouias ?

- Tu devrai faire attention ! En plus Bellatrix vous en veux à tout les deux pour l' autre fois.

Et sur ceux elle reparti.

- Alors la il faudrait que quelqu'un m'explique parce que j'ai pas tout compris ! s'exclama Peter.

- Taie toi Peter ! lanca James

Puis ils entrèrent dans la salle commune et les quatre groupes partirent chacun de leur coté. (NDLA : G1 :Sirius, et James G2 : Remus, Peter et son ventre et G4 :Lila G3 Lily)

James et Sirius  se retirèrent dans un coin de la salle pretexant qu'ils devaient discuter ce qui était entierement vrai. Il avait 1 heure devant eux avant le cour  de Potion.

- Ecoute Sirius, je me tape de tes parents comme de mon premier balais !

- Ton premier balais ?!Tu rigole !

- Je t'ai jamais dit que mon premier balais était un Planete ?

- Non rigola Sirius.

- Passons, on est pas l pour ce moquer de moi.

- Donc je me fous cordialement de tes parents et même de leur activité, pas trop quand même mais moi c'est toi que j'ai comme amis, pas tes parents !Tu comprend ! C'est vrai que ta pas beaucoup de chance coté famille surtout avec Bellatrix future Lestrange ! Mais tu a aussi les Weasley et je sais bien que tu le préfère mille fois !

- Oui mais…

- Pas de mais ! Rien ! Rien, tu m'entend ! Rien ne pourra briser notre amitié !

- Oui mais , laisse moi parler ! Je veux pas qui vous arrive quelque chose ! Tu les connais pas cela ! Lestrange !Malfoy !Rogue !

- Et alors ! C'est pas en te mettant de leur coté que tu nous protégera nous et encore moins Narcissa ! Elle a fait sont choix, et je peux te dire que se marier à Malfoy est pas la meilleure chose à faire qu'en on est en détresse !

- Je sais ! Mais tu crois qu'il va se passer quoi quand je rentrerait aux Manoir ?

- Déjà, tu passera les vacances chez nous ! Ta mère ne te la jamais refuser !Et puis tu sais très bien que ton père n'integrera jamais les rangs des Mangemorts !

- OK

- C'est bien ! Une chose de réglée

- Justement je voulais te parler des deux Jumel…{DDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGG !!!}

- Vite je crois qu'on ferai mieux d'aller en potion !

- Ouias

Ils se pressèrent tout deux de sortirent pour rejoindre les cachots, laissant Sirius sur sa fin. Il aurait pus avoir l'occasion de lui dire !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes du Maître des potions, ils constatèrent qu'ils était en retard !

Tap Tap Tap

- Entrez fit la voix caverneuse du prof

- Vous etes en retard ! –20 points pour gryffondor ! Asseyez vous.

Ils sourirent à Remus et Peter et s'installèrent à la table d'à coté.

- Bien aujourd'hui nous allons étudiez la potion de Récurage, prenez les ingredients du tableau et commencé votre potion, respecté os groupe, Mlle Evans avec Mr Rogue .

- Laquel demanda Lila, esperant que ce soit sa sœur.

- Vous !

- Super !

- Vous avez un problème ?

- Non.

- Bien faites moi cette potion, après je la testerai sur l'un d'entre vous.

Sirius s'affairai à sa potion avec James alors que Remus semblait frustré de la presence de Peter.

- Enfin Peter, tu es censé les avoir déjà faites ces potions, alors pourquoi c'est moi qui fait tout !?

- J'ai toujours était nul en potion répondit l'autre

- Rien qu'en potion ? , c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Le professeur passa  dans leur rangée tout en critiquant les gryffondor :

- Mr Pettigrow, toujours aussi , aussi, aussi, aussi VOUS !

Peter baissa la tête.

- Potter et Black ! Pourquoi votre potion a t'elle cette teinte dégelasse à la surface ?(NDLA : dsl pour l'expression mais c'est pour que vous vous dressé bien le portrait de Willer par la suite)

- Sait pas !répondirent ils en même temps

Pendant un instant James avait songeait à lui répondre que la potion leur indiquer seulement qu'il vaudrai mieux pour le professeur qu'ils aillent se récurer le nez mais il doutez que ce ne soit une bonne idée !

- Vous savez pas ! Peut être ne savez vous pas lire !?

Plusieurs serpentard rigolèrent à la remarque de leur directeur de maison. 

Sirius regarda James, essayant de trouver dans ses yeux son accord puis lancerent en même temps :

- La couleur de notre potion est à l'image de notre valeureux instructeur (Ndla : Je sais c'était pas marrant mais je m en fous, je suis fatiguer !)

Le preofesseur blémit ayant sans doute peur de perdre la face devant ses élèves puis ordonna :

- moins 20 points, retenue demain soir !

- Impossible repondirent il !

- Comment impossible ! rugit il

- On est pris pas le Pr McGonnagall

- Alors après demain

- Impossible, je crois qu'on vous donnera notre planning toute à l'heure parce que on est collé toute la semaine alors ce sera pour une autre foois.

La cloche sonna. Les cours était fini. Il fallait qu'ils mettent en place leur blague.Le repas risquait d'étre long !

Un chapitre de plus ! Nul soit ! Mais un chapitre de plus !

SVP ne me blamait pas pour les millier de fautes !

12 pages words !

Alors vous en pensez quoi !Personellement j'ai pas trop aimé mais donnez moi votre avis !

Chapitre prochainàBlague et autres choses…

Réponse au rewiew :

Déjà, je vous avoue que je suis pas très heureuse !Mes rewiews tiennent sur une page unique !

Lily of the Valley : Heureusement que tu es la ! Je sais j 'ai été très longue ! Mais je suis de retour et j 'espère m'activer énormément pendant les vacances !

Merci beaucoup pour cette rewiew !Même si il y a que Aria et toi qui me rewiewer et bien je pense la continuer, en plus, c'est une fic qui me tient réellement à cœur parce que je l'ai déjà bien planifié.

Merci 

Aria Lupin :Coucou ! Alors je te remercie tout d'abord et je voudrai te dire la même chose qu'à Lily of the Valley . Pour les jumelles j'en ai bien parlé dans ce chapitre je pense mais t'inquiète pas, elle font toute les deux partie de mes plans ! (malheuresement peut être)

Dans tous les autres chapitres ce sera centré sur les maraudeurs, les jumelles, un peu de serpentard et Voldemort.

Bisous


End file.
